Reunited Under Circumstances
by storyfrikk
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, Cato and Clove have been best friends since kindergarten. Then, Peeta moves away because of his dad's job and becomes a famous star. What will happen when He comes back to to District 12? AU, modern day Panem. R&R. No flames! Ships are: Everlark, Clato, Gadge and more. T for language and future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hi! Just so you know, I am ****_not_**** abandoning the other story. I just gotta take a break from that for a while. Yes, I broke my promise :'(. I'm not supposed to be doing this. But this idea has been stuck in my head for who knows how long and I've been itching to write it. It's as if it was screaming, "Write me, Jeni! Write me!" So I just had to write it. **

**In this story, I will be mixing two plots that I really like to make a new one. I've got plans for this but ideas are always welcome! Of course, I will give you credit for it. So, without further ado, Let's begin the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**5 years old...  
**

**Katniss's POV**

"Daddy! I don't wanna go!" I whine.

My dad chuckles. "Come on Kitty! It's just school! You'll have fun. I know it," he says.

I pout. "No! I don't wanna!" I say.

"Yes! Come on. I'll introduce you to some people before going to work," he says.

We walk towards the school together and daddy drags me in the direction of a little blond-haired boy.

"Hello Peeta. How are you?" asks dad. The boy starts but answers him anyway.

"I'm fine Mr. Everdeen. Really," he says.

"I know," says dad and he turns to me. "Katniss, this is Peeta Mellark. The baker's son. You know the baker, right?" he says.

"Yes. Hi Peeta," I say somewhat shyly.

"I'll leave you two now. Have fun Katniss!" says dad.

"Come on! I'll introduce you to who I met today!" says Peeta before taking my hand. "Hi Cato! Clove! This is Katniss," he says to a blond- haired boy and a brunette girl.

"Hi! Katniss! I'm Clove! And this is my friend Cato!" says the girl.

"I can introduce myself, Clove," says Cato.

"I know. I just like to annoy you like that," says Clove.

"Cato and Clove moved here from District two," says Peeta.

"Yup!" says Clove, popping the 'p'.

"My daddy runs the general goods store here," says Cato.

"_My_ family owns the candy store!" says Clove excitedly.

"Lucky you! My daddy works as a miner. My mommy is a healer," I say.

"My family owns the bakery. But you all already know that," says Peeta right before the bell rings.

"Let's all be friends!" says Clove.

"Yeah!" we all say before walking into the school.

**3 years later...**

Peeta, Cato, Clove and I became best friends in, like, a month. We were inseparable... that is... until today.

"Why?" I ask.

"My dad got a job at a bakery in the Capitol. The pay is much better and he couldn't refuse," says Peeta sadly.

"When are you going?" asks Clove.

"In three months," answers Peeta.

"You can't do that to us dude! We've been inseparable for the past three years! You can't drop it all now!" says Cato.

"I'm sorry guys. I have no choice. I don't even have a say about where I want to live! My parents won't listen to me," he says before going home.

When he's a distance away, I turn to Cato and Clove. "How much allowance do you get per week?" I ask them.

"Why? You plannin' to rob us?" asks Cato playfully.

"What?! No! I just thought that we could get tokens for our friendship and hand them out before Peeta leaves," I say.

"We could ask our parents. Maybe they can help us," says Clove.

"Let's go to my place. Maybe we have something," suggests Cato.

Coincidentally, the general goods store has just received a shipment of chains and charms from the jewellery store. Cato's dad was happy to give us a few.

"Take what you need, " he said.

Now, we just have to choose.

"What would represent us all?" I ask while looking in the charm box.

"The bread is Peeta," says Clove.

"Duh!" says Cato

"The candy is you, Clove," I say.

"The music note would be you," Clove tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Umm... cause you sing? Hello?" says Cato.

"Whatever. How bout Cato?" I ask.

"Ugh. Why does your dad have to own the general goods store and not the usual we-sell-one-particular-product kind of store?" asks Clove, irritated.

Cato raises his hands up as if to defend himself. "How 'bout this?" he asks, holding up a charm. It was shaped and designed like a coin.

"Why not? It's the closest that we can get anyway," I say while shrugging. Thankfully, we managed to find two more of each charm. And, thankfully, there were a lot and I mean _a lot_ of them. So what we took had almost no effect on the profit of what it was supposed to make. It's not even real gold and silver. We give the box of charms back to Cato's dad and we wrapped Peeta's token. In the end, we all ended up with a charm necklace with the charms of each of us except our own. I return home with a satisfied look on my face.

**3 months later...**

"Bye, Peets. We're gonna miss you," says Clove. Cato isn't there yet. And the gift was at _his_ house too! Gah!

"Where's Cato?" asks Peeta. Just then, Cato came stumbling into the station. "Never mind."

"Finally!" I exclaim. I tun to Peeta. "We have something for you," I say and we give him the package. He opened it and his eyes widen at what's inside. Just as I expected, he starts to get kinda teary. Typical. We each pull out or own necklaces.

"Peeta! Come on! We're gonna miss the train!" his dad called. We hugged one last time before he boarded the train.

"We'll keep contact right?" he asks.

"Of course," I say. "Friends forever, right?"

"Yeah. Bye guys. I'll miss you," he says and goes on the train.

* * *

**Done! Please tell me what you think. I know that it's cheesy and Clove is kinda OOC, but they're kids in this chapter.  
**

**The reason I used Panem is because in most AU stories people use the US or Australia. So I kinda felt awkward cause I'm Canadian. Who cares anyway. Right?**

**REVIEW!**

**~ Jenifer (storyfrikk)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

**8 years later...**

**Katniss's POV  
**

Wow. No one expected shy Peeta to become a superstar. Clove, Cato and I were in the newsstand when we saw the article about a new star in Panem. We skimmed the article to find the person's name and were surprised to see "Peeta Mellark" on it. We wrote to him asking if it was true. And of course he said yes. Since then, we've kept track of his progresses. Today, Cato, Clove and I were in my house reading a new article when my mom barged in the room and said that someone wants to see us. What? We went down the stairs and found a reporter in the living room.

"Are you Katniss Everdeen, Cato Ludwig and Clove Fuhrman?" asks the reporter. **(A/N Suzanne Collins never wrote down Cato and Clove's last names. So I used the names of actors...)**

"Yes," I say.

"Were you, by any chance, related to Peeta Mellark?"

"We were - no - are best friends," says Clove.

"I thought so. Peeta Mellark himself said that during his interview. He's moving back to District 12 soon and I would like you to make a video of you greeting him," says the reporter.

"Why?" asks Cato.

"Just because. I will give you the tape after filming so you can modify it to your taste. And then you will send it back to this address," says the reporter before giving us an address. We start the filming.

**Peeta's POV**

I can't believe it! After all these years, we're moving back to District 12! But the bad thing is that the paparazzi wants to know every detail. So I just told them that I was really excited to see Kat, Clove and Cato again. But I shouldn't have. Now, they want to know everything about them.

Right now I'm sitting on the stage of he Caesar Flickerman show and he's bombarding me with questions that I do not want to answer.

But only one thing he said tonight really got me sitting up in anticipation.

"When you told the press that you have three best friends back in District 12, I told them to send over a greeting video to you. Would you like to see it?" asks Caesar.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I do!" I say and the screen behind me changes to a video that my friends filmed.

"Hey Peets. So happy that you're coming back home! I thought that you were never going to visit. Let alone come back to live here! District 12 changed A LOT when you were gone. Lots of immigrants. Everyone in the District is ecstatic about you coming here! Seriously. The only thing on the newsstand this week was 'Peeta Mellark moving to District 12!' You don't want to know what some of your fans plan to do here when you arrive," says Katniss on the video.

"Hi Pita bread. Yes, the nickname stuck. You will not be disappointed in us Peet. We've kept track of your career. Sorry we couldn't get places for your tour when you went here. The place was packed like sardines! Tickets were sold out in three days. I expect some cupcakes when you come back," says Clove. I laugh.

"What's up man. You doin' well in the _Grand Capitol_? Warning, they have weaponry classes in school now. I have no idea why. I know that my e-mails and letters to you are usually filled with profanity and you're wondering why I'm not using them. I can't do it here now can I? Seriously though, you _cannot_ believe how many girls' rooms are filled with posters of you. Everyone in the District buys your albums. Us? We didn't forget you. Notice the chains and charms. I hope you're still wearing 'em," says Cato.

The video end with a black screen and letters appear. It said, "Love U. Miss U. See U soon. -Kat, Clo and Cato."

Applause. I _cannot_ believe that they did that for me! I was so happy that I would've jumped up and and danced around if no one was here.

"What do you say, huh?" asks Caesar.

"Wow. Guys, if you're watching this, I wanna say thank you for keeping track of me and not forgetting after all these years. I miss you guys terribly and can't wait to see you! Yes, Clove. You will get cupcakes," I say.

Big laugh from the audience. Caesar bids them goodnight and we signed off.

**Clove's POV**

"Hurry up! Hurry up! The show's starting!" I say. Peeta's going to be in the Caesar Flickerman show tonight and I didn't want to miss one bit.

We watched our video getting showed and then Peeta thanks us.

"Wow. Guys, if you're watching this, I wanna say thank you for keeping track of me and not forgetting after all these years. I miss you guys terribly and can't wait to see you! Yes, Clove. You will get cupcakes," he says.

Katniss, Cato and I laugh.

"Yes! Cupcakes!" I yell.

"Greedy. I don't know how you managed to stay thin," says Katniss teasingly.

"That's the magic of me! I don't turn fat," I say. "Admit it. You guys are all craving Peeta's cupcakes too."

"Fine! Fine! You win! Who can't crave Peeta's cupcakes?" says Katniss.

"No one. That's who," says Cato. Then, we all burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! I can't wait to see him! It's been what? Eight years?" says Katniss.

"I know right? The problem is that he's now a superstar and all girls will automatically fall at his feet!" says Cato. We burst out laughing again.

"Sometimes I wonder how we will ever find peace when we hang out with him when he comes back," I say.

"Even principal Snow is a fan!" says Katniss.

"NO. WAY!" I scream.

"Yes way! Remember when I got sent to his office last week? He forgot to close his door and I caught him dancing to one of Peeta's songs," she says. We all burst out laughing again.

"When were you going to tell us, Kat?" asks Cato between laughs.

"Oh, I could just imagine him! That was FUCKING EPIC!" I say.

"What song was it?" asks Cato.

"I don't remember. But it was one of Peeta's more upbeat songs," says Katniss.

"Did you tell Prim?" I ask.

"Yup. She was laughing whenever she saw Snow for an entire week! I think that she still does!" says Katniss.

We all laugh again.

* * *

**OOOOOOO... Snow dancing in his office! How did you all like this chapter? I had a lot of fun writing this.  
**

**Please review and I will send you an imaginary cupcake made by Peeta. JK. But it would really make my day.**

**Anyway, if you guys notice some letters missing from a few words, don't hesitate to tell me. my laptop has just recently become the victim of my sister's cookie crumbs and some of the keys don't press all the way through.**

**No update until I get at least 3 reviews.**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**


	3. Chapter 2

**OMG! I love you guys! This is the most reviews I have gotten for two chapters! And the most views I have ever gotten for a new story! I was so pumped! I was checking my e-mail and I saw a bunch of thing saying that I got a new review or a new favoriter/follower! Now, you guys better cover your ears... SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OK, you can uncover them.**

**Review responses:**

**Guest: Thanks. Here's you update.**

**HungerGamesgirl911:Aww... I'm so glad you find it cute. Here's your chapter.**

**cuddlescatceleb:I'm glad you like it.**

**happyhungergames99: So I see.**

**Guest:Thanks. I'm glad you like it.**

**Mae (Guest): OMG! Nessie! I didn't know you could write something like that! I thought you were gonna go "I like it." or "Could be better." or something simple. Gee. If our English teacher saw this she would be like, "A+ Vanessa!" Thankee!**

**HungerGamesPrimevalLover12:Thank you! Here's your update!**

**Desert the Fennec Fox: Thank you sososososo much!**

**I would also like to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story. I didn't think it would get ****_this_**** much attention.**

**On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. The amazing Suzanne Collins does.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

Today's the day Peeta's coming here. Cato, Clove and I were in the train station. Clove was jumping up and down in anticipation. Our other friends, Gale, Madge, Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Finch (Foxface), Thresh and Marvel, were also there. Annie, Madge and Finch were jumping up and down and screaming. Of course, all girls loved Peeta. In fact, the whole District was there, cheering.

"Do you see the train?" asks Clove.

"No. Not yet," I tell her. She pouts.

"Is the train there yet?" asks Madge.

"I said no," I say.

"Is it there yet?" asks Annie.

"Goddammit girls! Will you stop? I said no!" I snap, earning snickers from the boys.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Catnip," says Gale.

"Shut up, Gale," I tell him.

"It's here! It's here!" shouts Finch. And as soon as she says that, people start screaming.

The train pulls over in our little station and the people's screams get louder. I roll my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I _am_ a fan. But this is absolutely ridiculous!

Passengers start to file out the train, but people don't care about them. All they want to do is see Peeta. And when he comes out, fan girls clamor all over him. I'm surprised he has no bodyguard.

Cato, Clove and I join in the crowd. Not because we want to scream all over him, but because we miss him. Duh. But we can't actually see him because of all the fans, including Madge, Annie and Finch.

"Hey, when do you think all these girls would back off so we could have some alone time with PITA BREAD?" asks Clove, purposely shouting when she said "Pita bread", instantly perking Peeta's ears up. Then he searches the crowd with a puzzled face. His eyes land on us and he shoves through the crowd, with the crowd following every movement. He stops in front of us and the crowd fell silent. Peeta breaks it.

"What? You're not gonna say hello to your old friend Peeta?" he says before engulfing us in a bone crunching hug. At least, bone crunching for me.

Tears are shed, "I miss you"s exchanged, laughter roared... all this happened with some of the extreme fan girls glaring at Clove and me with pure jealousy and hatred in their eyes. But I couldn't care less. I'm just glad to have Peeta back.

**Peeta's POV**

My God! My brothers, Rye and Barley, keep on teasing me on the train. Saying that the fans are gonna crush me and stuff like that. I wanted to rip my hair out. Or even better: Rip_ their_ hair out. It would be super comical 'cause Rye loves his hair so much. So I spend the rest of the train ride tuning them out and fantasizing about shaving off Rye's hair from his pretty little head. Not a really nice image but that's what makes it so funny!

"Hello? Peeta? Are you listening to me?" asks Barley.

"Uh... yeah," I say. They don't question me any further because I'm such a good liar. "Hey dad?" I ask, turning to my dad.

"Yes, Peeta?" he answers.

"Are we getting our old house back?" I ask.

"Of course! We will live on top of the bakery. And I will once again be running it. So, yes, we are getting our old house back."

"So, Peeta. Excited to see_ Katniss_ again?" Asks Rye.

I blush beet red. I had a crush on her for a long time. "Y-yeah. But it's not just her that I'm excited to see," I say.

"Yeah, yeah. We know. 'I also wanna see Cato and Clove' and all that shit," says Barley.

"Well it's true!" I say.

"Whatever, Peeta," he says. "Whatever."

The train stops at the District 12 station and I find myself jumping up and down in anticipation. I'm home! But the minute I step out of the train, I get crushed by fans. Ugh...

"PITA BREAD!" I heard. My ears perk up. Only one person in the world ever calls me that. I search the crowd for Clove and I find her at the back with Katniss and Cato. I shove through the crowd with the crowd's eyes following all my movements. I stop in front of them and the room falls silent.

"What? You're not gonna say hello to your old friend Peeta?" I ask them before enveloping them in a big group hug.

"Oh my God! Peeta! I missed you so so so so so so so much!" says Katniss.

"Yeah. I know. I missed you too," I say. I feel my shirt getting slightly wet.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Katniss Everdeen cries," says Cato. "What's up man?"

"I'm good, " I say.

"Peetaaaa! Where's my cupcake?" whines Clove.

"Hey Clove. You gotta wait till tomorrow. I'm exhausted," I say.

"Honestly Clove! Is that all you ever think about?" asks Katniss after breaking away from the hug.

"Yeah. When it comes to him," says Clove.

"Don't worry Clove. I'll make you a three-chocolate cupcake tomorrow. You just have to wait," I say.

"Did you really have to tell me that? Now I'm craving them even more!" she says.

"Yes. I did. It's still my job to make you crave treats," I say. We all laugh.

"Missed you Peet," she says.

"Yeah. Me too. It was lonely without you cupcake whines back in the Capitol."

Katniss reaches out to my neck and pulls out my chain. She gasps. "You still wear it!"

"Umm... Duh! One of the reporters even asked me why I had it once," I tell her.

"What did you tell them?" asks Cato.

"The truth," I say.

"Come on Peeta! Let's go!" shouts my dad.

"See you guys at school tomorrow," I tell them.

"Bye!" they say in unison as I take the familiar way home.

**Madge's POV**

"Kitty! Why didn't you introduce me!" I whine as I walk with Katniss to her house. We planned a sleepover today.

"You'll see him tomorrow at school. I'll introduce you then," she says.

"Okay then. But don't forget," I tell her.

"Do I ever forget? Don't answer that."

"I can't wait!" I say.

"Won't Gale be jealous? You know him," says Katniss.

"Don't worry. I find Gale hotter than Peeta," I say. We laugh.

"I know. You just love him too much."

"Yup," I say, popping the 'p'. "But did you see the glares that Glimmer and her clique sent you?"

"Oh, I couldn't care less. Let them glare at me all they want. I don't give two shits about them," says Katniss defiantly.

"I know. Just telling you to watch out for them," I say while entering Katniss's house.

"I don't give a damn. Let them make a move.I can take them," says Katniss and she slams the door to her room shut.

* * *

**A lot happened on this chapter. Hope you liked it! The members of Glimmer's clique are Delly (I know that she's supposed to like everyone but I never liked her because in the books she is so close to Peeta), Cashmere, Bonnie, Gloss and of course, Glimmer. And if you're wondering, "How about Marvel?", I planned to pair him with Johanna. Weird pairing, I know. But I wanted to do other things than Glarvel. RandomGirl200, thanks for the idea. Please don't attack me! *raises shield*  
**

**Please review and I'll send you an imaginary three-chocolate cupcake. (like the one Peeta plans to make for Clove.)**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**


	4. Chapter 3

**You guys make me want to update everyday! But of course, I can't do that after the March Break is over. :'( Anyways, over 800 views in the first 4 days! Wow! I feel so loved! It took me 3 weeks for that to happen in my other story! Thank you all!**

**Now, I have a poll up in my profile to determine what story should be my updating priority. Please vote!  
**

**Review responses:**

**RandomGirl200: I read your stories. But I didn't expect you to read one of mine! I'm happy that you like it. I hope you don't mind that I'm using Jarvel. It ****_was_**** your idea...**

**iLOVEwrestling360:You did? LOL. I'm glad you like my story.**

**Desert the Fennec Fox:You did? Wow. Thanks.**

**Guest: Thanks. Here's your update.**

**jess obsessed 04:You do? Thanks. Here's your chapter.**

**HungerGamesPrimevalLover12:You think so? Thanks.**

**I would also like to thank my new favoriters and followers. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. All credit goes to the ****_magnifique_**** Suzanne Collins.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"Katniss! Wake up! It's time for school!" says my little sister Prim while jumping on top of me.

"Geez, Prim. I know your excited since it's your first day of high school and all. But why don't you jump on Madge instead?" I ask her.

"Because I like to jump on you," says Prim.

"And I'm a guest. So it would be rude," adds Madge.

"Since when were _you_ in the conversation?" I ask, irritated.

"Since I woke up a minute ago," she says.

"I hate you two," I mutter under my breath.

"Muttering is bad manners, Katniss. And I heard that," says Madge teasingly.

"I know. I _meant_ for you to hear that," I say.

"Whatever. Who's getting kicked out of the room to change?" asks Madge.

"You are. It's my house," I say. "You can bring your stuff back to your house after school."

Madge and I get changed and walk to school. But we had to wait for the others to get there under a tree in the school yard. Latecomers. When Clove and Cato arrives, it's been at least twenty minutes.

"What's up morning people?" asks Cato.

"Prim woke me up. I'd rather be in bed," I say.

"Really? How did she wake you up?" asks Clove curiously.

"She jumped on her," says Madge. Laughter erupts. I glare at them.

"Oh. Looks who's here!" says a voice from behind us.

"What do you want Glimmer?" I hiss.

"I want you to stay away from Peeta," she says. Typical.

"Nuh-uh. No can do. Peeta and I have a lot of catching up to do," I say.

"I don't care! I want him and I _always _get what I want," she says.

"Well then we should ask your _daddy _to tone down the gifts," I retort. Glimmer's face turns red.

"This isn't over Everdeen! Remember: I _always_ get what I want! _ALWAYS_!" she screams while walking away.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it daddy's girl. And for your information, I don't give two fucking shits!" I scream after her. She shrieks in annoyance, and I mockingly wave my hand at her. As if to say goodbye but by making fun of her. When she walks out of sight, I turn to my friends and mutter, "Good riddance!" and it's followed by whoops and applause. I mock bow at Cato, Clove and Madge and say, "Thank you, thank you!" as if I just won a very important award, which, in a way, I did.

"Hey guys. What happened?" asks Finnick with Annie, Johanna, Thresh, Finch and Marvel trailing behind him.

"Katniss just kicked Glimmer's behind!" exclaims Madge. More applause. Oh, Madge. How pure.

**Peeta's POV**

First day of school. Whoopee. (Note my awesome sarcasm) First day of screaming teenage fangirls all over me full-time. _That's_ my definition of "First day of school" as a star.

"Peeta! Time to go!" shouts Barley from downstairs. Lucky Rye. He's too old to go to school.

"Coming!" I shout back. I grab my bag and put on my shoes before flying out the door. I reach the school yard just as the bell rings. I slip in the school unnoticed and sneak into the secretary's office before someone sees me. It kills me to have to be _this _discreet but I have no choice. This is the only way I can get around without fans all over me.

"Hello. I'm here to pick up my schedule," I tell the secretary.

"Name?" she asks me without looking up from her work.

"Peeta Mellark," I say. Her ears perk up. But just as she was about to scream, I tell her not to by putting my fingers to my lips. She somehow gets the message that I want some peace and rummages through her drawers to fish out my schedule.

"Your locker number and combination are also on the paper," she says. " Have a good day Mr. Mellark." I thank her and go out the office, forgetting to be sneaky. Result: A mob of fans instantly surrounds me. So much for trying to be normal.

"Leave him alone will you? He just got here! Give him some time to breath!" says a voice I recognize as Katniss's over all the noise. **(A/N: Haha! Rhymes)**

The crowd magically disperses. Leaving a group of people containing Cato, Clove and Katniss in front of me.

"Kit-kat! Life saver," I say.

"What's with the candy names Peet?" she asks. "You know I don't like it when you call me that."

"I know. Sorry _Kit-kat_," I say teasingly. She swats my arm.

"Who are these?" I ask her.

"Oh, _Pita Bread_! I'm hurt! You don't remember me?" says Clove, dramatically putting her hand on her chest and mocking hurt.

"Not you _Clover_," I say.

"These are Madge," says Katniss, pointing to a blonde girl, "Gale," a boy who looks like he could be her cousin, "Annie," A girl with flowing brown hair and green eyes, "Finnick," a boy with bronze hair and green eyes, "Marvel," a tall guy with brown hair, "Thresh," a guy with dark skin, "Johanna," a girl with spiky brown hair, "and Finch." a girl with red hair and a face like a fox.

"Hey! I don't exist?" asks Cato.

"I know you already," I say.

"I know. I was kidding. Sheesh." This is going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**Done! It took me the whole day to write this because I was distracted all the time! I plead guilty.  
**

**Please review! It would mean the world to me. Yesterday I was smiling so widely when I checked my mail I was afraid my face was gonna split in two!  
**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**I was spacing off during dinner time yesterday because of all the positive feedback I got for this story and all the views in the past FOUR DAYS! I mean, 1382 views from 24 countries in FOUR DAYS! *does a stupid happy dance* Now, just saying that I will not be answering to all reviews if there are too many. (Which I doubt will ever happen) Thank you all to even bother to click on my story even if you only read half of the first chapter!**

**Review responses:**

**Desert the Fennec Fox: I don't get it.**

**ashjoh123: Thanks. Here's your update.**

**Chocolatecupcakes1: Chap.1:Yeah, I read it. It's AWESOME!**

** Chap.2:Thanks.**

** Chap.4:I know. I just felt like it. I seriously ****_don't_**** want my face to split in two.**

**happyhungergames99: Yes. I can see that. Here's your update.**

**Again, I would like to thank the people who favorited and followed my story. You guys have me checking my e-mail daily!**

**Disclaimer: Oh Collins! I am not worthy! *gets down to my knees* I do not own anything.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"Lemme see your schedule," I tell Peeta. He gives me his schedule and I compare it to mine.

"Do we have anything together?" he asks.

"We have homeroom, music and weaponry together."

"Cool. So you can show me around," he says. "And why the hell do they have a weaponry class?"

"Didn't Cato tell you that we do? I have no idea why. It's stupid and there's absolutely no use. I mean, it's not like they want to force us to fight to the death or something."

"I know, right?" says Peeta

"Well, the good thing is that all the juniors have weaponry together. So everyone will be there," I say.

"What are you good at? I mean, what's your weapon?"

"Bow and arrows," I say without hesitating.

"I'd like to see you in action sometime," says Peeta.

"You will. Trust me. I go all out!" I say. Believe it or not, weaponry is my favorite class. "Here we are."

We enter the class and as usual, our homeroom teacher, Mr. Abernathy, is drunk.

"Do whatevah ye want. Jest don' distuub meh!" he slurs.

"Is he _always_ like that?" asks Peeta.

"Yep. He's like that all year long. I'm surprised they still let him work here," I say. "But on the bright side, we can do whatever we want."

I spot Madge, Cato, Finch and Marvel at the back of the room. We go over to them. They're whispering to each other.

"I mean... saw how...at him!" I heard Marvel say.

I walk over to them. "Hey guys! What up?"

"Nothing," says Madge a little too innocently.

"So... Peeta. You're from here right?" asks Finch to Peeta, effectively changing the subject.

"That's right. How about you?" answers Peeta.

"Oh. I'm from District five. Thresh is from eleven, Finnick and Annie are from four, Marvel is from one, Johanna is from seven and Gale and Madge are from here."

"How's Delly?" he asks. All our faces turn hard.

"Shes a bitch now," I say. Delly and Peeta used to be friends. But ever since Glimmer came here, she became a total asshole.

"Oh," says Peeta. "Shame. She used to be so nice."

"I know. But when Glitter came here, she invited Delly to become part of her group of bitches and douche bags. Delly accepted because she didn't know Glitter's true colors. Then she just became influenced, y'know?" says Madge.

"Oooohhh... Madgie has a mouth!" says Finch, Cato, Marvel and me.

Peeta laughs. "I thought it was Gli_mm_er," says Peeta after composing himself.

"It is. But no one gives a shit," I say. "She goes through boys like they're tissue papers that she can throw away after she doesn't want them anymore. So I suggest you stay out of her way."

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on joining her group. I'd rather stay here. I have a feeling that she's in the 'popular' group and I already have enough attention," says Peeta.

"And not to mention that she wold use you to increase her status. Not that it van get any higher..." says Marvel. "I can't believe that I once dated her."

**Peeta's POV**

"Wait what? You did?" I ask.

"Yeah. She dissed me like, after a month or so," says Marvel. "She was a really bad kisser too." We all laugh at that extra statement.

"Speak of the devil's daughter," says Katniss. I turn around. I see a girl moving toward our corner. That must be Glimmer.

"Hey there handsome. I'm Glimmer," Yep. That's Glimmer all right. "Sit with me at lunch?" she says seductively in my ear and she wraps her arms possessively around one of mine. Is it just me, or is Katniss glaring at her? I think it's just me. How can Katniss like me other than as a friend?

"Not interested," I say and detach her from my arm.

"Come on. You know you want to."

"Nope."

"Please. Just this one lunch."

"Lay off him," says Katniss suddenly. I send her a grateful look.

"_Lay off him_? No. _You_ lay off him. He doesn't deserve this. He deserves a higher status," says Glimmer. She turns towards me. "What do you say, handsome? You know you want me."

"I said I wasn't interested," I say firmly.

"You heard him. Fuck off Glimmer," says Katniss.

"No."

"Go away," says Katniss.

"No. I'll stay beside him until he admits that he wants me." Okay. I'm starting to get really annoyed at Glimmer. I look at Katniss and suddenly, I have a plan.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta looks at me. I know that look. He has a plan. I give him a very small nod to tell him to go ahead. He walk over to me and wraps his arms around my waist from behind me. I didn't expect that.

"Actually, Glimmer, I'm taken," he says. Okay, I _ really _didn't expect _ that_. But I decide to play along.

"We got together yesterday. Apparently we had feelings building up during those three years of friendship. And all of a sudden, I just blurted it out to him," I say, trying to sound as convincing as possible. It was easy. Since I really_ have_ feelings for him.

Peeta smiles at me and kisses my temple. The skin tingles at where his lips touched. Glimmer harrumphs and goes back to her friends. Peeta releases me.

"Sorry," he says. "I didn't know what else to do." He rubs the back of his neck.

"It's okay. We had to get rid of her." Then his eyes widen.

"Oh my God! Katniss! It means that we'll have to pretend each time she sees us! I'm so sorry!" he says.

"No. I don't mind," I say. _You did not just say that!_

* * *

***Evil laugh* Cliffy! Please stick with me to find out what happens next!  
**

**So, do you guys see that big blue box that says "Post review" down there? Yeah, that one? Well, it's begging to be pressed on! Please do it a favor and click on it after writing something in that other box that says "Type your review for this chapter here". Pretty please! *Makes Prim's puppy dog eyes*  
**

**5+ reviews=an update.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**


	6. Chapter 5

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS! School has started again and I couldn't update! Don't get me wrong. I absolutely LOVE school. But you guys are so awesome that you deserve a daily update! I promise you all, whenever I get vacation, I WILL update! Expect a new chapter on Easter Monday.**

**Review responses:**

**HungerGamesPrimevalLover12:Awwwww... Thanks!**

**livingtodance: I will. Here's another chapter.**

**ChocolateCupcakes1: OMG! Really?! *starts screaming***

**Guest: Here it is!**

**9 (Guest): I'm sorry it's not too soon. But here you go!**

**secretTHGluver: Thanks for the idea. Yes I will.**

**Desert the Fennec Fox: Not soon enough is it?**

**pumpkinking5: Thanks.**

**The review responses are continuing at the end. I just got so many and I want to reply to all! But I think that starting from the next chapter, I'm gonna reply by PM.**

**Thank you to all my followers and favoriters. I DO NOT deserve you guys!**

**Disclaimer:****_The Hunger Games ne m'appartient pas! Je ne fais qu_****e ****_utiliser les personnages._**** (Points to those who actually understood this thing) The Hunger Games do not belong to me! I only use the characters.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. This chapter will be slightly different than the rest for the most ridiculous reason!**

* * *

**Marvel's POV**

"Awwww... It was fake?! How could you?!" I say.

Peeta slams his hand on my mouth. "Not out loud, stupid!" he hisses.

"Sorry... But seriously though, it was fake? ALL FAKE?!" I whisper-shout.

"Sorry Marv. Yeah. It's fake," says Katniss. "but to tell you the truth, I didn't expect Peeta doing that."

"Why? you think that I didn't have the guts? You hurt me Kit-kat!" says Peeta, mocking hurt.

"But I have to admit, YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" says Madge, purposely screaming that last part. Maybe because she felt that the plan needs some reinforcements.

"I KNOW! OH, HEY! YOU'RE BLUSHING!" I chime in.

"Stop it, guys! Glimmer is looking pretty green already! You're busting my eardrums!" says Cato.

"Come on. Let's go to our other classes," says Finch after the bell rings.

We zip out of the class and go to our lockers. I meet Johanna at mine cause her locker is next to it.

"Hey," I simply say.

"What do you want, stilt-man?" she asks. She calls me that because I'm the tallest in the group.

"Just saying hi. Sheesh!" I reply.

She slams her locker door and says, "See you at lunch, stilt-man." Gah! I just want to strangle that girl! But of course, I wouldn't. I couldn't

**Katniss's POV**

"So, what do you have next?" I ask Peeta. His locker happens to be beside mine. It like the school is trying to set us up or something.

"History," he answers.

"Did you memorize your schedule already? How do you do that anyway?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I just have the memory of an elephant." he replies. "Glimmer's coming. Put on the act."

We entwine our fingers and start walking down the hall with all eyes on us. "So, you said you didn't mind. Why did you?" he asks.

"Um... you're gonna know when I want you to know. Right now, let's just go with the flow," I answer.

"Are you not telling me something, Katniss Everdeen?" he asks playfully.

"Well, duh! Why do you think that I'm not telling you why I said hat I didn't mind? You're gonna know soon enough. Just not now. I'm not ready yet," I say.

We reach the history class. "I gotta go," he says. Then, I see his eyes go down to my lips and he gives me a look that totally says, 'May I?'

Since Glimmer is still stalking us, I nod. He leans in and kisses me. I kiss back. It only lasted a few seconds, but my mind is spinning.

"Bye. See you at music," I say.

"See you," he replies. And we part ways.

**Peeta's POV**

I go in the class. HOLY SHIT! I KISSED KATNISS EVERDEEN! AND SHE KISSED ME BACK! OH MY GOD! I join Thresh and Finnick at the back of the class.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asks Finnick.

"Tell you what?" I say. Although I knew _ exactly_ what he was talking about.

"That you and Katniss are together!" he says.

I blush a deep scarlet. "You saw that?"

"Duh! The whole school is talking about you! Expect to be questioned by the rest of the gang and eventually, the press," says Thresh.

I pinch my nose bridge. Oh my God. The whole school knows! Serves me right for accepting that record owner's offer. Of course they would all stalk me!

"So what can we do about it?" I ask him like it's no big deal when it actually is a VERY BIG one.

"Tell us. How did it start?" asks Finnick excitedly like a kid in a toy store.

"There's nothing to tell," I say in a hushed voice. "The whole thing is fake. It's just a strategy to get Glimmer off of me."

"Awwww... You guys looked so cute together though," he says, clearly disappointed.

"Sorry guys. But you're the second person to say that today, you know?" I say.

"But Peeta, do you really like her?" he asks. I blush.

"Umm... er..." I stutter. _I **never** stutter!_

"OMIGOSH! HE DOES! This is RICH!" screams Finnick.

"Shhhh! Please don't tell anyone! I don't want Katniss to know. She probably only sees me as a friend. I don't want to ruin our friendship," I say frantically.

"Don't worry, man. My lips are sealed," says Finnick before the teacher comes in.

* * *

**Oh, Peeta... If only you knew how wrong you are...  
**

**Oooo... Marvel can't and won't strangle Johanna! Is something going on?**

**Don't we all want to chase Katniss down, pin her up on a wall and start slapping the shit out of her? I mean, she could have told Peeta why! Why didn't she? Because I made her not tell. Please don't attack me! Lower your weapons! *raises shield***

**Next chapter is what happens to Katniss after the kiss! But I'm gonna let you wait. I am SO mean! *cue evil laughter* **

**Review responses:**

**happyhungergames99: It's okay.**

**bluelightfiregirl:You do and are? Gee.**

**Guest: I am not planning on ditching this thing. Don't worry.**

**Gluffyninga (Guest): You find it funny? Thanks. You're the first one who actuallysaid that. But I do try to make it funny.**

**Little Girl (Guest) (Chapter 1): Yes. I know. You already said that on FB. Well, thanks again!**

**LonelyTyper (Chapter 1): Thankee!**

**iLOVEwrestling360: Yes. I know. She is. And she will be clingier in future chapters.**

**Guest: Here it is! You can stop begging now...**

**Please review! I am not updating unless I get 5+. But I think you guys can do hat, right? Shower me with reviews, starting... NOW!**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**

**P.S. I'm sorry if my chapters are really short. I can't write chapters THAT long.**

**P.P.S. I became a Beta! So if you need one, please don't hesitate to send me a request. I'm still waiting for my first job.**

**P.P.P.S. VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


	7. Chapter 6

(RUC Chap.6)

**Hey guys! Yes. Go ahead and scream at me. I deserve it for leaving you guys for quite some time. And I'm also sorry that there will be no review responses for this chapter and the next. I'm typing this on word and I have no internet at the moment. So go ahead. Attack me. *Raises shield* As I mentioned on the author's note that was on this chapter before I replaced it with this, I'm moving and my internet has yet to be transferred. So I can't update. I'm super sorry. I'll try to put up a weekly update. Okay, enough with the rambling. On to the story!**

***present time* **

**OMG! Guys! Over 50 reviews! Four words: I, Love, You, All!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and I mean DO NOT own the Hunger Games.**

**Katniss: Nope. She doesn't.**

**Me: I know I don't. I just said that.**

**Clove: Don't worry. She just feels the need to rub it in your face.**

**Me: I know. MEANIE!**

**Katniss: Sorry. (Thinking: Wait… why did I say that?!)**

**Me: Because I control every word you say. Mwa hahahahaha! The power of the writer!**

**Katniss: *Blows raspberry***

**Effie: Hey! Mind your manners!**

**Katniss: Where did _you_ come from?**

**Me: Nowhere. I just felt the need to bring her here and lecture you. So POOF! Here she is!**

**Katniss: Stop making fun of me and get on to the chappie!**

**Me: Hey, you started it…**

**(I have nothing against Katniss. She's one of my fave characters)**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

Oh. My. GOD! He kissed me! I know that it was just to get Glimmer to stop stalking us but he did! Oh my God!

"Kitty Kat! Why?" asks Clove, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Why what?" I say because I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"You didn't tell us about you and Peeta's relationship, _that's_ what!" says Annie, appearing next to Clove.

"How did you know?" I ask. Then I spot Madge at the back of the class, looking a little too innocent.

"Margaret Undersee!" I scream. "How could you?!"

"They _had_ to know! Especially Clove!" she says while giving me a subtle wink. Guess what? Glimmer is in my class. Oh, joy.

"I was about to tell them myself," I say, returning her wink. "But _somebody_ beat me," I say, throwing a fake glare at her. Her reaction of being scared might fool me if I didn't know she was faking it. I mean, Madge is a _very_ good actress.

"Whoops…" she says.

I whisper to Clove and Annie, "It's a fake relationship to get Glimmer to stop sticking to Peeta." But as I say that, I feel a pang.

"Speak of the devil," mutters Clove. I see Glimmer approach us. God! That girl is so fucking clingy and persistent!

"What do you want, Glitter?" I hiss.

"Glimmer," she says.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Shimmer," I say smugly, hoping that this will annoy her enough to go away. Apparently not.

"I want you to break up with Peeta," she says.

"Not this again!" I exclaim, throwing my arms up in exasperation.

"Yes. I-"she starts, but Clove cuts her off.

"Want him. We _know_! But isn't that a bit low of you? Asking people to break up with their boyfriends just so you can have them and then throw them away like an old tissue paper?" she asks a bit too innocently.

"I _don't _throw them away like old tissues!" shouts Glimmer.

"Oh, yeah? Let's ask a person you once dated. How about… Cato? You once dated _him_. Hey Cato! Come here!" says Clove.

Cato comes over. "What?" he asks. "I was having an important conversation with Gale and Johanna."

"How important?" I ask.

"Important enough." He answers. "What do you want from me?"

"We would like to ask you how you felt when Glimmer dissed you," says Annie.

Cato frowns. "I felt like an old tissue paper." He says. "Can I go now?"

"Yes. Yes, you can," I say. I turn to Glimmer. "You see?"

"I'll get you next time Everdeen!" she shouts and stomps off.

"Chicken…" I mumble as she scrambles back to her posse. Madge makes a clucking noise and we all laugh.

**Cato's POV**

"Spit it out," says Gale as soon as I go into the English class.

"Spit what out?" I ask.

"You like Clove don't you?" says Johanna, appearing next to Gale.

"W-what? N-no I don't" I stutter.

"Denial!" they both scream.

"Really! I don't!" I say as confidently as I can.

"Oh, come on, pretty boy! You can't hide that from us. Either the others are just too blind to see it, which I'm pretty sure Clove is, or they just won't say anything" says Johanna.

"Fine! I admit it! I _do_ like Clove! You guys happy?" I say.

"Yes. We're making progress…" says Gale.

"Can I go to my seat now?" I ask.

"No. Just a few more questions," says Gale.

"Why haven't you made a move?" asks Johanna.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship, y'know? I mean, we've been best friends since we first met back in District two. I didn't want to ruin that. And besides, I don't think she likes me _that _way," I say.

"Of course she does! She's practically love struck! Everyone saw how she looks at you! Goo-goo eyes," says Johanna.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" I ask.

"Ask her out. If you don't, we will be forced to take drastic measures," says Gale.

"Like…?" I say.

"Like-"he starts but gets cut off.

"Hey Cato! Come here!" shouts a voice that can only be Clove's.

"Make a move," says Johanna.

"Not now," I tell her before going over to Clove.

"What?" I ask. "I was having an important conversation with Gale and Johanna."

"How important?" asks Katniss.

"Important enough." I answer. "What do you want from me?"

"We would like to ask you how you felt when Glimmer dissed you," says Annie.

I frown. I don't know what happened to me when I said yes when she asked me out. "I felt like an old tissue paper." I say. "Can I go now?"

"Yes. Yes, you can, "says Katniss.

I turn around and trudge back to Gale and Johanna. "Soon," I promise them and go to my seat.

**Clove's POV**

I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. I glance at the screen and see a text message from Katniss.

_Spit it out_, she texted.

_Spit __**what**__ out? _I text back.

_You like Cato, don't you?_ She answered.

I blush. _No,_ I tell her.

_I saw that blush Clover. And it's so obvious anyway. We all saw how you look at him this past year, _she wrote.

_So what do you want me to do about it?_ I ask.

_I want you to make a move. Claim what's yours before Glitter gets sick of Peeta and goes after Cato again,_ she replied.

_Oh, I __**will**__ make a move. But if I do, you gotta tell Peeta that you actually like him, _I answer.

_Le gasp! How did you know?! _she texts.

_I KNEW IT!_ I text back.

_Hey! At least I wasn't trying to hide it like you were! _She replies.

_Deal or no deal, Kitty Kat? _I ask.

_Deal_

* * *

**CLATO! WOOT! WOOT! I hope that satisfied your craving. There's still Odesta, Jarvel and Gadge to go. And of course, more Clato and Everlark/Peetniss! I'm so nice… JK. Please review!**

**~ Jenifer (storyfrikk)**

**P.S. Okay, it's pretty weird that I'm putting this on now. But for those of you who were wondering if I spelled my name wrong or if I forgot to put the other 'n', I _didn't_ do either of them! And hey! My name is Jen(n)ifer! Coincidence much?**


	8. Chapter 7

(RUC Chap.7)

**If you just opened this story from your alerts and went directly to this page, I suggest you go to the previous chapter. I'm putting two chapters at once. If you didn't go directly to this chappie, carry on reading.**

**Disclaimer: I only have the books, the movie and my stories. I _do not_ own the rest of the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

What did I get myself into? Now I gotta tell Peeta that I actually like him. I know that he doesn't like me like that. But then again, why did he use _me_ in his plan? Why not Finch? Or Johanna? Or Clove? They're all single. Finch will definitely accept the offer. After all, she _is_ a super fan. But Johanna will probably punch Peeta after that. So we can scratch _her_ off the list. Peeta knows Clove as much as he knows me. But then again, if he _did_ use Clove, she wouldn't be able to tell Cato how she feels about him. But still… why me?

"Hello? Earth to Kitty Kat!" says Clove while snapping her fingers in front of me.

"Huh? What?" I say.

"Class is over! What happened?" she asks.

"Huh? Nothing. I just kinda zoned out," I answer.

"What d'you have next?" she asks.

"Music."

"Aw… I have math…I hate math… Well, I'll see you at lunch then, Kitty!"

"Yeah, sure Clover."

I walk out of class and go to my locker. I meet Peeta there.

"How was history?" I ask.

"Don't ask. It was B-O-R-I-N-G!" he says.

"You don't have to spell it you know?" I say.

"Yeah, I know. I just felt like I had to," he says. We walk though the halls to music. But once I see something that _really_ catches my eye, I stop dead in my tracks.

To go to music, we had to pass Johanna's locker. And boy did I get a surprise there!

There was Johanna, naturally. But there was Marvel with her. And they were making out.

Peeta bumps into me. "What is-"he starts, I cut him off.

"Shh!" I say and point to Jo and Marvel. His eyes widen at the sight. I put a finger to my lips and take out my phone. I quickly snap a picture of them before scrambling off to music, with Peeta behind me.

As I close the door behind us, we burst into a fit of laughter.

"OH. MY. GOD! This is _so_ rich!" I exclaim.

"I know right?!" says Peeta.

"What? What's so rich?" asks Thresh, appearing next to us.

"Tell you later," I answer.

"Oh, come on Kat! That's so unfair! I thought we were friends!" he says faking hurt.

"We are. But you gotta wait like everybody else," I tell him.

"Does Peeta know?" he asks.

"Yeah, he does. But only because he was there with me," I say before the teacher comes in.

**Peeta's POV**

I didn't think Johanna was the dating type. I was wrong, I guess. And I was also wrong about thinking that the people would leave me alone after what happened this morning. Of course, it just _had_ to be music class. Now I bet everyone would want me to sing. Well, I'm not singing today.

"You're not singing are you?" asks Katniss, as if she's reading my thoughts.

"How do you do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" she asks back.

"Kinda read my thoughts," I answer.

"I don't. I just can see it in your face. It's written all over it," she tells me.

"Oh."

"All right class, your first assignment is to sing in front of the class. Either you do it alone or in pairs," says the teacher, Cinna. He says he doesn't want us to call him Mr. Brown.

"Makes me feel old," he said. And of course, the class laughed at that.

"And of course, everyone wants to be my partner," I mutter under my breath. I turn to Katniss and give her a look that clearly says, 'Help me!'

She smirks at me and gives me a look that says, 'Too bad for you! Deal with it!' So I give her another look that says, 'Please!' She sighs and walks over to me.

"What? Don't you like your fans?" she asks me.

"Yes. But not _this_ way," I answer.

"Ah… I get it… You're using the excuse of already having a partner to make all those people get away from you, right?" she tells me. "Why don't you ask Thresh?"

"Because we gotta keep up the act. I'm pretty sure that Glimmer told the whole school that we're supposedly 'together'," I answer.

"So you're saying that people will want to know if it's true?" she asks.

"What do you think? Duh!" I answer, exasperated.

"Okay then. Let's give them an act. But please! No PDA in front of them!" she says.

"Deal. Now, which song should we sing?"

* * *

**Now, this is where you guys come in. Please leave a song suggestion in your reviews. I'm begging you! I'm not good at making song decisions. And this is shorter than usual. I AM SOSOSOSOS SORRY!  
**

**Anyways...YAY! Now we can scratch Jarvel off the list! Only Odesta, Gadge, more Clato and more Everlark/Peetniss to go!**

**Review and suggest!**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Told ya I would update today! But hey, I promised, right? So I seriously don't know what to say right now... Oh! Right! I know that some of you suggested songs for this chapter. But I was listening to one of my dad's YouTube files and I settled on 'Just A Kiss' by Lady Antebellum. It's a nice song, really. If you don't know it, I suggest checking it out. Oh. And I made a schedule mistake in I don't remember what chapter. Katniss told Peeta, "See you at lunch." But it's supposed to be,"See you at music." I corrected it. Don't worry. I'm sorry if it didn't make sense.**

**OH MY GOSH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! OVER 60 REVIEWS! I feel so loved...**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. ME NO OWN SO YOU NO SUE! (I don't own this disclaimer line)  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"How about we ask Cinna?" I ask Peeta.

"Okay. Let's go. I'm stumped," he answers.

We go over to Cinna and he looks surprised to see us.

"We couldn't decide on a song," I tell him sheepishly. He raises a brow.

"No? I've got a stack of lyrics at the back of the class. Feel free to go over it. But be quick. You're presenting next week," he says.

We both nod and go to the back of the class.

"I'm kinda jealous of the other kids," I tell Peeta.

"Why?" he asks.

"No one else is here other than us. So they clearly knew what song they had to do."

We continue flipping sheet after sheet until one of them catches my eye.

"How 'bout this one?" I ask Peeta. He studies the sheet and after what feels like an eternity, finally nods.

"What took you so long?" I ask him.

"I'm a slow reader," he answers while shrugging.

I roll my eyes. I can tell that he's lying. "How many times did you read that thing?" I ask smugly.

He looks shocked that I figured it out. "How did you know?"

"I just do. You eyes keep on flitting up to the top of the page," I say. "And I just know you too well."

"I was just wondering if this was too direct," he tells me.

"I think that it's pretty fitting," I retort. "_And_ it blows better in Glitter's face."

"Okay. If that's what you want."

"Trust me. I would give _anything_ to see her stupid fucked up face after this," I reply.

**Peeta's POV**

Lunch.

Good. I'm starving.

Avoiding the teachers, Katniss and I sprint down the hallways while holding in our laughter. We walk in casually and sit down at the table where all our friends are.

"What's up guys?"I ask.

"I hate math. And Glimmer," says Clove.

"Who doesn't hate Glimmer?" asks Marvel.

"Says the guy who used to have a crush on her," says Johanna.

Marvel shrugs. "I moved on," ha says.

I elbow Katniss, telling her that it's time. "Speaking of Marvel moving on..." she says pulling out her phone. Good. She got the message. She fiddles with her phone for a few seconds before handing it over to Clove.

"Clover, be careful. Don't show," she says. Clove nods and covers the screen with her hands. She looks at the photo.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS _SO_ RICH!" she yells.

"Pass the phone clockwise." says Katniss. Then she whispers something in Clove's ear.

"Got it," says Clove. She passes the phone to Cato. Then Cato passed the phone to the person next to him, and so on. Each time someone looks at the photo, they either say the same thing as Clove, like Cato, Gale, Finnick and Thresh, or scream, like Madge, Finch and Annie. All of them consciously don't give the phone to either Marvel or Johanna. By the time the pone returns to Katniss, Johanna was about to burst.

"I thought we were friends!" she shouts.

"We are. But I wanted to save the best for last," says Katniss coolly before passing the phone over to her. "Just try not to kill me."

Johanna's face paled when she sees the picture. "I warned her didn't I?" mutters Katniss.

"FUCK YOU EVERDEEN! HOW DARE YOU?!" yells Johanna while the whole table burst out laughing.

"Coincidental occurrence," says Katniss calmly. "And rare. I mean, Johanna Mason doing _that_? When do you ever see that?"

Marvel snatches the phone from Johanna and visibly pales. "We're busted, Jo," he finally says with a grin on his face.

**Johanna's POV**

My eyes widen at the picture. How on earth did she get this without me seeing her?

"FUCK YOU EVERDEEN! HOW DARE YOU?!" I yell.

"Coincidental occurrence," says Katniss calmly. "And rare. I mean, Johanna Mason doing _that_? When do you ever see that?"

Marvel snatches the phone from my hand and visibly pales. "We're busted, Jo," he finally says with a grin on his face.

"How can you smile at this?!" I ask him angrily.

"Because Marvel is Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky-Prankster," says Cato.

"Not to mention hot-headed," mumbles Clove.

"Hey! I heard that!" says Marvel.

"What? it's true!" she tells him. We all hastily shove our lunches into our mouths after that line because we all realized we only have about five minutes left to eat. I glance at my schedule. History. Yipee. (Note my sarcasm) All right Fuckin' Boring History of Panem, Bring it on!

* * *

**Done! I'm sorry if it's crappy. I tried. I just have A LOT going on in my head right now. Anyways, I have a couple of questions for you guys: **

**1) I wrote a One shot titled 'Understood'. Can you please check it out if you have time? It won't take long! And please don't forget to review! **

**2) I'm planning to do a rewrite of the Hunger Games. Should I?**

**Again, I love you all. Please review!**

**5+ reviews= An update**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Until our Time Comes is up for adoption. Nuff said.**

**This chapter revolves around Finnick and Annie, I was too lazy to update last week and I typed the more elaborate version of this down but it got deleted. (ARRRRGGGHHHH!)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

"Annie?" I say.

"Yeah?" she answers.

"We've been friends for as long as I can remember..." I say.

"Yeah... continue..." she says.

"And we always get along... and umm..." Oh God... This is SO awkward!

"Mmm... Hmmm..." she says.

"And... umm..."

"Oh, for the love of Panem! What is this about?" she says, throwing her hands up.

"I was thinking... um... wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" I said hat last part really fast because I was scared of her reaction.

She didn't say or do anything. She stopped dead in her tracks, eyes staring straight in front of her. Straight on me.

I started to panic.

"I mean, if you don't want to, you don't have to! I don't want to ruin anything and... I'm a mess aren't I?"

"No. I find it cute,"she says, walking over to me. "Sure. I'd love to go out with you."

My eyes light up. "Really?"

"Cross my heart," she says, making an 'X' on her chest. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that..."

**Annie's POV**

Finnick Odair just asked me out. Oh my God! Finnick Odair just asked me out!

"Four o'clock? Saturday?" he asks.

"See ya then."

I skip to the class, feeling light headed. Unfortunately, I run into Johanna.

"Hey, Annie! What's with the um... skipping?" She asks.

"Nothing..." I mumble.

"What's that? I didn't hear you!" says Johanna jokingly.

"I said nothing!"

"Whoa! Whoa! What's got your panties in a twist?" she asks.

"Nothing... it's just... Can you keep a secret?" I say.

She puts her right hand up and says,"I solemnly swear that I wouldn't tell anyone about... well... whatever you're gonna say."

"Haha. Very funny," I say. "Anyways... Finnick just um..."

"Just what?"

"Just..."

"Spit it Cresta!"

"Finnick just asked me out!"

"WHAT?!" she shouts.

"Finnick just... Do I really have to say it again?"

"About time," I heard from behind me.

"Oh! Cato! Y-you heard that?" I stutter.

"Well, duh! I got a dare to stalk Jo in class. So...oh, whoops... I don't think I should have said that..." he says. "Well, catch ya later Annie. I'm gonna run away now."

"Get back here Ludwig! You'll see! You're _so _getting a taste of my mighty axe!" yells Johanna.

"Ha! In your dreams Mason!" he says before the teacher comes in. Oh yeah. History.

**Peeta's POV**

"What's up with the smiley face, Finn?" I ask Finnick as he enters the class.

"I um... kinda just asked Annie out," he answers. **(A/N Well that was much easier wasn't it?)**

"Good for you. All of us could see the googly eyes you both made at each other," I say.

"Shut it, Mellark," I growl.

"Just stating a fact," I say.

"Whatever," he says with a smirk. "Because everyone knows you have a crush on Katniss."

I shrug. "Everyone thinks we're together. So your argument is invalid."

"BURN!" says Gale from behind me.

"Are you always that smooth with words?" asks Finnick.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," I answer. "How 'bout you? Are you always that lame at comebacks?" I ask teasingly.

"Haha. Very funny," he says with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I know someone worse than me."

"Oh yeah? Who is that?" I ask curiously.

He looks around and whispers, "Gale."

My brows rise. "Really?"

"Yup," he says, popping the 'p'. "He is the master of lame comebacks."

"I would love to see him in action," I say.

"You can. Class starts in ten minutes. Hey Gale! C'mere would you?" he says.

"What?" says Gale.

"I was just telling Peeta that you're the king of lame comebacks," says Finnick.

"I am not!"

"Of course you are!"

"Well... you're... you're...you're the king of telling people that I'm the king of lame comebacks!" snaps Gale.

"Ooo-kaayyy..." I say.

"See? Told ya," says Finn.

"I see that..." I say before bursting of laughter. Soon, Finnick and Gale eventually join me, earning looks from everyone in the class.

* * *

**I told you it was shorter than usual. This chapter was particularly hard to write because I didn't want to make it too short. I'm sorry again for not updating last week.  
**

**Until Our Time Comes has been adopted. It is now unavailable. I took two days to write this chapter. I'm sorry for the notice.**

**Review and PLEASE DON'T KICK MY ASS!**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**

**P.S. Odesta has happened! Only Gadge to go!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm baaaack! First of all, I just want to repeat these four words I have been saying A LOT! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Seriously?! Over 90?! I'm pumped!  
**

**Okay, so I have received this review from a guest that says that I should stop putting sarcasm precisions in parenthesis. I don't know if he/she meant it as a joke or an insult but it really put me down. I mean, one minute you're ecstatic cause you see a bunch of reviews popping up and the next you frown because there's a flame. I saw this exact same review in another story and I've got a message for this guest. If you don't like my style of writing, then leave. I'm sorry but if you knew how much effort I've put into this story, you would think twice before writing that. If you knew how much I tried to bring this story into detail to make it easier to read and imagine, then receiving a flame for that extra detail I put for precision... I'm sorry. I just don't appreciate it. Now, If you guys are gonna tell me off for writing this note, saying that the guy/girl made an entirely harmless comment, PM me please. Don't put it in the reviews. (But you will not get any more virtual cupcakes) Thank you.**

**Now! My outburst has been cleared up! Back to the usual cheery, smiley, lighthearted me! (Oh, if you knew how serious my face was while writing that note up there...)**

**I PROMISE you guys! I will NEVER EVER write an authors note this long any more *crosses fingers behind back* he...he... I didn't do anything...**

**Next chapter is the song.**

**Disclaimer: THG is not mine. And I seriously don't have any more creative disclaimer ideas. Anyone have one?  
**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

I scramble out of class right after the bell rings and sprint toward the gym. (Avoiding the teachers, of course...)

"Why in such a rush?" I heard from behind me. I turn around to see Peeta. **(A/N Big surprise, right? I've_got_ to be less** **predictable..)**

"My favorite class is coming up! Hurry up! You'll 'get to see me in action'!" I say really fast.

Peeta's face lights up and he runs down the halls with me.

* * *

We reach the gym right on time. I shoot into the locker room and change into the uniform. A dark blue, red and gray shirt with matching pants. **(A/N I couldn't resist...)**

I run in the gym and find out I have missed half of ms. Atala's big boring speech that she gives every week. Like the lessons even wipes her speech out of our heads... It's a bunch of bull shit if you ask me. No fighting with the other students, no targeting others with our weapons and yada, yada, yada. She releases us and all hell breaks loose.

Each person heads to their weapon of choice. Which, in my case, are the bow and arrows. Courtesy of my late father.

A hand catches me from behind. I turn around. Glimmer. WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE WANT FROM ME?!

"Excuse me, Everdeen. But I believe you're at the wrong station," she says. Ha! Wrong station my foot!

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" I retort.

"Well, obviously you're really bad at this and only wants to try out. So why don't you step aside and let the experts do the work, hmm?" she asks as sweetly as possible. I feel like puking.

"Well, obviously you have never seen me shoot before. So, let me think about stepping aside... What about, no?" I answer just as sweetly. "You get your ass out of here because I believe you're cutting in the line. Now, why don't you sit back and let the _real_ experts do their job, hmm?"

People are watching us now. I just know it. And I know they know I'm winning by the looks on their faces.

"Well, why don't we have a little friendly shooting contest to find out who the real master is? I bet I'll win," says Glimmer.

Seriously? Shooting contest between Glimmer and me? Ha! I am _so_ gonna whoop her ass! I mean, have you seen her shoot?

"Deal," I answer. Oh, this is gonna be good.

* * *

Seconds later, we have a whole crowd line up around us and both Glimmer and I are poised to shoot.

"Okay, so we each shoot one arrow into the target. Each time we get a bulls eye, we take one step backward. The one to miss first loses," says Glimmer.

"I'm good," I say while shrugging.

"Ready?" asks Glimmer.

"I'm only not ready in your dreams, Rambin," I reply.

We each shoot our first arrows. Bulls eye for both of us. We continue shooting and stepping backwards until we're both around ten feet away from the target. And that's when Glimmer misses. Seriously? Ten feet isn't THAT far away!

"Well, I guess I win then, Rambin. So why don't you step aside now?" I ask sweetly.

She harrumphs and stomps away.

"Oh my GOD, Katniss! That was AWESOME!" says Peeta from behind me.

"That? That was absolutely nothing compared to what I usually do," I answer and go back to shooting.

* * *

**I don't have time for rambling. I have to go hit the sack soon.  
**

**Just review please.**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**


	12. Chapter 11

**HEY ALL! Wasn't five reviews for last chapter but I guess I deserved it for being lazy and typing it own at the last minute. Why must school start on Monday? Stupid Monday...**

**ANYWAYS! This chap is THE ONE that ALL OF YOU have been waiting for! THE SONG! LOL I'm screaming a lot...**

**Disclaimer: Lady A and Avril Lavigne owns the songs and Suzanne Collins owns the book.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. There will be a sneak peek of the next chapter in the author's note in the end. My treat.**

**P.P.S. For the lyrics, Bold is Katniss, Italics is Peeta and Bold-italics is both.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

Days pass and the dreaded one comes. Today is the day I have to sing in front of the class AND my teacher. It's not like I've never done that before, but today I will have to do a duet with my childhood bestie slash pretend boyfriend. Fuck Glimmer for making me have to pretend to go out with him. Things would have been much simpler is she wasn't around.

"Hello? Katniss?" says someone in front of me.

"Huh? What? Oh, Clove It's you," I say. **(A/N Admit it! You all thought it was Peeta didn't you? LOL. JK.)**

"Who did you think it was?"

"Um... I don't know. Someone who is not you."

"Haha. Very funny Kit-Kat. Note my sarcasm," she says.

"Noted," I reply.

"Anyways, how are things with you and Peeta?" she asks me.

"Complicated. I like him, Clove. Like, like-like him. I just don't wanna ruin anything, y'know? I mean, with all of this pretend shit and the Glimmer drama, I don't think I'll be able to keep this up," I answer.

"Then tell him! Then it would be much easier to act. Only, if you do, it wouldn't be an act anymore," she tells me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" she retorts.

"No. I'm pretty oblivious to stuff like that," I say.

"'Course you are. I'll just let him tell you. Break a leg! Not literally," she says.

"Thanks for the precision. I'll keep it in mind," I tell her teasingly as we part ways.

* * *

I meet Peeta in the entrance of the music room.

"Ready to do this?" he asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess..." I answer.

He gives me a heart-melting smile and push the door open. Thousands of butterflies suddenly make their way into my stomach.

"Ah! There are our first singers! Katniss! Peeta! You guys are up!" says Cinna right as we enter the room.

"Way to be encouraging, Cinna! Thank you very much," I say with obvious sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"You're welcome. Get up there, you two," he replies and pushes us to the front of the room. I'm still not ready when the music starts. Perfect. I'm the one who's supposed to start too...

I take a deep breath, gather up my courage and take my chances.

**Lyin' here with you so close to me**  
** It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe**  
** Caught up in this moment**  
** Caught up in your smile**

* * *

Peeta looks at me, smiles, and starts to sing his part.

* * *

_I've never opened up to anyone_  
_ So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

* * *

I start to relax but still dread the moment when our voices will have to merge. I suck up a lot of air and let my voice out. I shut out the rest of the world. Now, it's just me, Peeta, and the song.

* * *

_**We don't need to rush this**_  
_** Let's just take it slow**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_  
_** Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_  
_** No I don't want to mess this thing up**_  
_** I don't want to push too far**_  
_** Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_  
_** Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_  
_** So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

**I know that if we give this a little time  
_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
_It's never felt so real,** _no it's never felt **so right**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_  
_** Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_  
_** No I don't want to mess this thing up**_  
_** I don't want to push too far**_  
_** Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_  
_** Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_  
_** So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

_**No I don't want to say goodnight**_  
_I know it's time to leave, **but you'll be in my dreams**_

_Tonight_  
**Tonight**  
_**Tonight**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_  
_** Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_  
_** No I don't want to mess this thing up**_  
_** I don't want to push too far**_  
_** Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_  
_** Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_  
_So baby I'm alright, **oh,**_ **let's do this right,** _**with just a kiss goodnight**_  
**With a kiss goodnight**  
_Kiss goodnight_

Peeta's** POV  
**

I really don't know what kind of crazy magic just happened, but we sounded good. Like, seriously good. I don't mean to brag.

I open my eyes and stare at the room. Everyone was silent, except for Thresh playing with his phone. Note to self:Remember to strangle him on the way out.

The crowd suddenly erupts in cheers. Except Glimmer. **(A/N So Glimmer is in music also. Ironic isn't it? If you were wondering, that was sarcasm)**

"Cinna, may I go next?" asks Glimmer.

"I don't see why not," says Cinna.

Glimmer smirks and goes to the front of the class.

"This song is dedicated to the person it's dedicated to. So, honey, after you listen to this, I would like you to think twice before pursuing your relationship with that um... scum," she says. The music plays and she starts to sing.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_ No way! No way!_  
_ I think you need a new one_  
_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I could be your girlfriend_  
_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I know that you like me_  
_ No way! No way!_  
_ I know it's not a secret_  
_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I want to be your girlfriend_

_ You're so fine_  
_ I want you mine_  
_ You're so delicious_  
_ I think about you all the time_  
_ You're so addictive_  
_ Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_  
_ Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_ And Hell Yeah_  
_ I'm the motherfucking princess_  
_ I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_  
_ You could do so much better_  
_ I think we should get together now_  
_ And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_ No way! No way!_  
_ I think you need a new one_  
_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I could be your girlfriend_  
_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I know that you like me_  
_ No way! No way!_  
_ You know it's not a secret_  
_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
_ And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
_ I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_  
_ So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
_ Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_  
_ I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_ No way! No way!_  
_ I think you need a new one_  
_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I could be your girlfriend_  
_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I know that you like me_  
_ No way! No way!_  
_ You know it's not a secret_  
_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I want to be your girlfriend_

_ In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_ 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_  
_ There's no other_  
_ So when's it gonna sink in?_  
_ She's so stupid_  
_ What the hell were you thinking?!_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
_ 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_  
_ There's no other_  
_ So when's it gonna sink in?_  
_ She's so stupid_  
_ What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_ No way! No way!_  
_ I think you need a new one_  
_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I could be your girlfriend_  
_ No way! No way!_  
_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I know that you like me_  
_ No way! No way!_  
_ You know it's not a secret_  
_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I want to be your girlfriend_  
_ No way! No way!_

_ Hey! Hey! _

I know that she's singing this for me. Go out with her? In her dreams.

"Ew..." I whisper to Katniss. She quietly laughs while another person steps up.

* * *

**Done! Whew! What Thresh was doing with the phone will be revealed in the next chapter. Now, for the sneak peek! It will be set in Katniss's POV:**

**"I had a lot of fun, Peeta. Thanks for bringing me with you," I say.**

**"No prob. I had fun too," he replies.**

**"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."**

**As I start to turn away, Peeta catches my wrist.**

**"Wait."**

**He cups my face in his hands and kisses me. [...]**

**Oooooooooohhhh... I sense fluffiness! I already have the next chapter planned out. It the official RUC Fluff Chap.**

**I swear you all that the next chapter will be VERY fluffy.**

**Please review!**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**


	13. Chapter 12

**YYYAAAYYY! Here's the RUC official fluff chap!**

**WARNING! The ending is so fluffy, you might die fangirling.**

**And I got a few ideas for this chapter from GirlYouDon'tKnowAtAll (Who I actually know. Same school, same name and both more then Panemaniacs.)**

**Disclaimer: None of you owns the Hunger Games! (Yeah. That includes me.) Only Suzanne Collins does!**

**ENJOY!**

**Setting is after lunch.**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"Hey, Katniss?" says Peeta.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Do you have anything this evening?" he asks me.

"No, why?" I say.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk in the park with me," he says.

I shrug. "Sure, why not?"

"Pick you up at five?"

"Okay," I say before going in my next class. Arg! French! Why the fuck do we have to take these classes anyway?

When we are all seated, the teacher, Mr. Boggs, starts rambling on in french.

"_Bonjour les élèves! Avez vous bien mangé?_" Hello, students! Did you eat well? How old does he think we are?

"_Oui, m'sieur_" Yes, sir. **(A/N 'M'sieur' is an abbreviation of 'Monsieur'. It means 'Sir')**

This is gonna be a long class...

* * *

I run home to change. Since when do I care so much about my looks? Prim spots me and runs up to me.

"Katniss, wait up!" she screams. I skid to a stop.

"What is it, Prim?" I ask.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Peeta asked me to go on a walk in the park with him."

"Then what are you waiting for? Race you home!" she yells. I'm sorry, Prim. But you're the one who sopped me in the first place.

We run up to my room and Prim starts throwing stuff out of my closet. She settles on a shirt with a crossword puzzle on it, jean shorts, sunglasses, grey Vans and a multiple chain bracelet. **(A/N Outfit on www. collegefashion wp-content/uploads/ 2010/05/Festival-Outfit .jpg Take out the spaces. Or go on my profile. You might have to copy-paste it.)**

"Prim, I'll just wear my normal clothes," I say.

"Katniss, this is super casual. Come on! Just try it! Don't make me make you wear one of the skater dresses aunt Effie got you last year. Why not? They're really nice," she says.

"No! NO! I'll try these on!" I say. I go into the bathroom to change.

"See? Not that bad," says Prim as the doorbell rings. "Good luck, Katniss."

"Thanks Little Duck," I say and stumble down the stairs.

* * *

We were just walking in the park in complete silence before I started to hum. Mockingjays replicate my song.

"Wow. You are amazing," says Peeta.

"No, I'm not," I say while blushing.

"If you aren't, why would the mockingjays repeat your song?"

"I don't know. Ask them,"

"You know that I don't speak bird. They repeated because you have an amazing voice."

"Stop it!" I exclaim.

"Stop what?" asks Peeta teasingly.

"Saying that I'm amazing," I answer.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not."

"You're so stubborn,"he says.

"Yeah. I know," I say

"You're hopeless."

"Thank you." Peeta groans and I laugh. Eventually, he joins in.

"So, what do you wanna do?" asks Peeta after the laughter dies down.

"I don't know. Maybe, catch up?" I answer.

"Okay."

"What have you been up to lately?" I ask.

"My mom is still trying to force me to write a new song. She won't give me a break," he answers.

"You told me once that she hits you. Is it true?" I ask.

"Does, still, and always will."

"She's a bitch," I say.

"Yeah, I know," says Peeta.

"How can you put up with her your whole life?" I ask.

"She's my mom. I have to," he answers.

"Well, if you have any problems, don't hesitate to call me," I say.

"The only problem I have right now is the paparazzi," he says.

"Then, let's hope they don't catch us," I say.

We both laugh. Oh, the fun we're having.

* * *

It was dark when Peeta walks me home. The moon is full and well up in the sky.

"I had a lot of fun, Peeta. Thanks for bringing me with you," I say.

"No prob. I had fun too," he replies.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

As I start to turn away, Peeta catches my wrist.

"Wait."

He cups my face in his hands and kisses me. The lyrics of the song come rushing back to me.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the** **moonlight**_

He pulls away. "I love you, Katniss."

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

"I was afraid to tell you. I didn't wanna mess things up and ruin our friendship."

_**No I don't wanna mess this thing up**_

"I didn't wanna freak you out."

_**I don't wanna push too far**_

I tip my head up and look at his eyes. They were so full of love. He was blushing. I don't hesitate in telling him how I feel about him.

"I love you too."

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

"So, you're okay?" he asks.

"I'm alright."

_**So baby I'm alright**_

I grab his shirt and kiss him again. Sparks flew.

_**With just a kiss**_** goodnight**

* * *

**Everybody, 1...2...3... "AAAAAAWWWWWW!"  
**

**Just to clear things up, no one was singing. The lyrics were in Katniss's head. And sparks didn't really fly. But you guys probably already know that.**

**I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE FLUFFY! I know I said that the phone stunt will be revealed this chapter, but it just didn't fit. But it WILL be revealed though. Now, should I do a Gadge centic chap? Please tell. They will be fillers. But if you want it, along with Clato, Jarvel and Fresh chaps, I will write them for you. My treat for being so awesome.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**

**P.S. BTW, the mockingjays were GirlYouDon'tKnowAtAll's idea. Thankee!**


	14. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS!**

**Well, I don't really feel like rambling right now, and I know that some of you guys can get annoyed at this, but I have a new story up. It's called "This Memory". For my Gadge readers (Or not). Anyways, I need your help. I'm advertising it here cause it's my story with the most views. I've decided to continue "This Memory". It's gonna be in a new story called "Forever and Always". But need you help to choose the cover. I have a poll up on my page for that purpose. Reading "This Memory" is not required, but highly suggested (And will be greatly appreciated. Review please) to get the plot. That will be all. (Why the hell am I being so formal?)**

**Disclaimer: Did *laughs* anyone *ROFL* seriously think *Stops laughing and gasps* that I own *continues to gasp* THG?! *Falls back on the floor laughing***

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. I'm back with the creative disclaimer ideas!**

**P.P.S. There will be flashbacks in this story. You'll know when the writing becomes ****_like this_**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

_**GO BACK AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T!**_

What was meant to be just a small, sweet kiss in front of my house had turned into a full blown make-out session. Fortunately, my mom was sleeping and Prim was doing her homework in her room with her curtains closed.

It's been three months since Peeta and I officially began dating. Three months since the paparazzi started chasing us around. Courtesy of Johanna.

_**"What the fuck, Jo?!" I shout.**_

_**"What?" she asks innocently.**_

_**"Why did I find this video on YouTube?!" I screech.**_

_**"You haven't seen PanemBook yet," she mutters.**_

_**"Oh great! Thanks a lot Jo. Who took this anyway?" says Peeta.**_

_**Johanna looks at Thresh. I glare at him.**_

_**"What? She was threatening me with her 'mighty axe' during weaponry!" Thresh said, defending himself.**_

_**Peeta and I walk off, with me seething with**** anger.**_

**Clove's POV**

"Clo, you still have to tell Cato. It's been three months," Katniss tells me during English.

"I know. I um... just haven't found the right time to tell him," I reply lamely.

"What an excuse," she says. "Admit it. You're just to chicken to do it."

"Easy for you to say. Peeta made the first move on you!" I say.

"Yes, but I still admitted it to him without stuttering, fidgeting or spluttering whatsoever," she says firmly in her defense.

"Okay. Fine, Everdeen. You win. I'll try to tell him as soon as I can," I say, exasperated.

"You better do it quick. I heard the Cashmere has got an eye on him," she tells me.

This causes hot, white, bitter anger to course through my body. _She thinks she can take him? Well, she's highly mistaken,_I think.

"I know she is. Don't take it that seriously. Just go all 'I love yew, Catokinz!' on him and everything will be just fine!"

Whoa! Did I just say my thoughts out loud? "Since when do you say that mushy-wushy stuff? And Catokinz? Really, Kit-Kat?" I say, seeming unfazed.

"Trying to lighten up. Jeez," She mutters. I smile. Some things just don't change. And that's how I like it.

**Peeta's POV (A/N This is a time skip)**

As soon as Katniss and I step out of the school, swarms of reporters surrounded us, asking us a million questions at the same time. Katniss looks like she's about to snap. So, before she could do anything impulsive, I shout, "Would you guys just _SHUT UP_?!" Good thing it worked.

"Look, guys. The attention is nice and all, but could we have at least ONE DAY of privacy?! It's nicer to know that no one is stalking you and shoving questions at you every time you step out of a building. So if you do not stop bothering me for at least a week, I'm leaving the business. Thank you," I say.

Gasps echo throughout the place. They really didn't want me to leave now did they?

The mob slowly backs away. Satisfied with what I did, I grinned at Katniss and offered to walk her home.

"Don't you always?" she says. I smile even wider and we casually stroll down the district, happy with our new found, although temporary, peace.

**Random reporter's POV**

Peeta Mellark and his girlfriend just stepped out of school! Now's my chance!

I joins the mob of reporters and force questions down his throat. His girlfriend looks totally pissed off. Who cares about her? She isn't even well known!

"Mr. Mellark! How did you two get together?"

"Mr. Mellark! Since when have you two known each other?"

"Mr. Mellark!...Mr. Mellark!...Mr. Mellark!"

Of course, those are random quetsions asked by those amateurish reporters. I, on the other hand, ask better, more complex questions.

"Did you have any past relationships?","For how long have you been crushing on her?" and"Do you plan on breaking up anytime soon?"

Compared to their question, mine sound really superior. Of course, I'm been a reporter since high school. So I'm surely the most senior, in the experience kind of way, than any of them.

Suddenly, Mr. Mellark spoke up,""Would you guys just _SHUT UP_?!" he screamed. The lot of us stopped talking.

"Look, guys. The attention is nice and all, but could we have at least ONE DAY of privacy?! It's nicer to know that no one is stalking you and shoving questions at you every time you step out of a building. So if you do not stop bothering me for at least a week, I'm leaving the business. Thank you," he says.

We all gasp. Surely he wouldn't do that... Right?

The whole swarm of reporters back away, including me, giving them some space. All of us were too scared to lose our latest object of interest. But I swear, I _will_ get those answers if it's the last thing I do!

* * *

**Done! I'm supposed to be studying right now and this should have been posted hours before now, but the distractions! ARGH! THE DISTRACTIONS!**_***IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! MUST**** READ!*******_

**Anyways, I've got a poll up on my page that I would really like you guys to vote on. It's to determine the cover pic of "Forever and Always" A new Gadge centric story I've been planning on. I know that I already mentioned this on the beginning A/N, but I'm just putting ths back over here, just in case any of you were still stubborn and didn't go back to read that note despite my fierce demand XD.**

**SEE YOU LOT NEXT WEEK!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Jeni**

**P.S. Since you all obviously know my name now, I won't be putting on that "Jenifer (storyfrikk)" shit anymore. Starting from now, you all know and will call me Jeni if you plan to call me by my real name in one of your reviews. No Jenifer or storyfrikk. Got it?**


	15. Chapter 14

***Sad face* Um... Hi guys...I'm not updating today for a few reasons. *Tear rolls down cheek* One. I'm starting "Forever and Always" today and um... no one voted on the poll so I'm just gonna go with what my friends picked on FaceBook. *TearS rolls down cheekS* Second of all, I'm gonna have to speed read all the stuff updated on my alerts. *blows nose* Then, there's THIS reason. *Gets extremely angry* YOU DID NOT REVIEW! NOT A SINGLE ONE! ZERO! NADA! NONE AT ALL! *Breaks down crying because she is unable to stay angry at you guys* I mean, I updated last week. And what's ironic is that I got two new reviews for a story I plan to delete cause I put it up for adoption. Try to guess which one. And um... *sniffles* I was expecting the usual load, you know? Like Gale and Katniss at the end of a hunt. Either more, like Gale and Katniss when they shoot a deer, or less, like Gale and Katniss on a bad day. Or even the same amount as last update will be just fine! But no. I kept checking and re-checking the whole week and the number stayed the same... So, um...*Gets up to get a new box of tissues* I'm sorry for this A/N, guys. I know you all hate it. But tell me what I did wrong. Or if you guys hate it. If you guys tell me, "THIS SUCKS! I HATE THIS THING!" I will have no problem either deleting this or just keeping it for myself and sending the rest of the chappies to GirlYouDon'tKnowAtAll via PM so you guys will be rid of this 'foolishness' as haters call it. So yeah... I'm sorry but this felt necessary. So... If you don't mind reviewing for last chap or this one... Well, just saying that if we reach another five reviews (or more) today, I will update tomorrow!**

**So yeah... thanks for sticking with me through that whole thing and I don't mean to be the demanding author and all that, but you gotta admit, everyone wants and loves reviews.**

***present time***

**This will be Clato centric. The rest of my rant will be down there.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I ran out of ideas again... er... See previous chapter's disclaimer.**

* * *

**Cato's POV**

_**You like her, don't you?** _asks Peeta via text.

_**Who?** _I ask back.

_**Ummm... Clove. Duh.** _he replies.

_**Argh! I'm**_** busted.** I answer.

_***does a silly mental happy dance* I KNEW**_** IT!** he texts.

_**STFU.**_ I reply, aggravated.

_**Well, technically, you can't tell me that. I'm not even**** speaking.**_

Agh! He annoys me so much sometimes with his awesome comebacks! (Don't tell him I said that his comebacks are awesome.)

_**Fine. Err... Stop it!**_I answer him.

_**Srsly? I SWEAR! Ur even worse then Gale!** _he replies.

_**Wut? o.O**_I type in, confused.

_**Erm... NVM **_he answers. I swear you, I'll get that answer if it's the last thing I do!

* * *

**Clove's POV  
**

"Clover!" says Katniss in a sing-song voice. Of course. We just _had_ to have study hall for this period. Everyone knows that no one actually studies during study hall. So why bother?

"What? What do you want?" I ask. "And since when do you speak like that?"

"Since just now. So, it's been three months. WHEN ARE YOU EVER GONNA TELL HIM?!" she screams.

"Owowow! Chill, Kitty! I decided not to tell him for a while," I tell her.

"Why? You chicken?" Then she starts making these clucking noises.

"I most certainly am not!" I retort firmly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm.. hm."

"Then tell him today. Or _I_ will," she threatens.

"I will."

"Oh! You will huh?"

"Yep," I say, popping the 'p'.

"And what if you don't?" she asks.

"Then you get to tell him in the most embarrassing way possible," I answer.

**Katniss's POV **

I get to tell it in the most embarrassing way possible? Oh, hell yeah!

"You're on!" I say. But I really hope that she'll tell him today.

**Clove's POV **

What the hell have I gotten myself into?! I guess I'll have to do it then...

**Cato's POV (A/N This is a time skip. After school.)**

"Cato! Cato, wait!"

I turn around to see Clove chasing after me.

"No way! You gotta catch me first!" I scream and take off running.

"Oh, you're on Ludwig!" she says and runs after me. And I'll admit it. She beat me once.

We run halfway through the district and I was just reaching the meadow when she catches me and tackles me to the ground, catching me off guard.

"Gotcha!" she yells.

"Okay. You win. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out."

"Well, looks like we're doing that right now," I say.

"True, true."

"So... what's up?" I ask.

"I heard that Cashmere has got her eye on you," she answers.

I fake gagging. "Ugh. No way in hell am I going out with _her_." I spit out the word 'her' like it's venom.

"I figured."

"And anyways, I've set my eyes on someone," I tell her.

"Oh, yeah? who's the lucky lady?" she asks teasingly.

"Umm... she's the greatest girl I've ever laid eyes on. I've known her forever but I don't think she feels the same way about me," I confess. "I was planning to ask her out."

"Why don't you?"

"I'm afraid to mess up. I mean, I've never actually asked someone out. People ask me out," I tell her. But that is not entirely true. Out of the three girlfriends that I have had, I asked two of them out. "I was wondering if I could practice it."

"With me?"

"Sure. Why not?" I struggle to act nonchalant. Even shrug for good measure.

"Shoot," she says.

"Hey, Clove? I was wondering if you would like to go out with me," I say, trying not to stutter.

"I would love to. See? it's not that hard. Now, go out there and do it for real."

"I don't have to. I already did it," I say. And with that, I kiss her.

* * *

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I was out with my family yesterday. It was a last minute arrangement. I'm sorry! Don't kill me! *raises shield*  
**

**Holy Panem! I never thought I would get that many reviews! I got like, twenty for that thing. I'm sorry this is so short. But hey, you got Clato, right?**

**Please review! And wait for the update tomorrow!**

**~Jeni**

**P.S. Remember... Well, you know.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Not in the mood for rambling since no one will read it anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I asked Suzanne Collins for the Hunger Games. She patted my head and walked away muttering, "Oh kids these days... So much imagination and crazy ideas..." Yeah... I still don't own...  
**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. I AM NOT STOPPING PEOPLE! I WAS TALKING ABOUT ANOTHER STORY AND ****_IF_**** YOU WANTED ME TO STOP!**

* * *

**Katniss's POV **

"He. Did. WHAT?!" we all screamed.

"He confessed and kissed me!" says Clove.

It was a girl's night at my place. Clove, Madge, Jo, Foxface, Annie and I were just talking about Clove's new found love life. I _know_. You're thinking, "Who are you and what have you done with Katniss Everdeen?" But hey, I'm a girl. I act like a girl once in a while. I mean, it's not illegal, right?

"Oh my gosh, Clover! I'm so happy for you!" I say.

"Eep! When's the first date?! Tell me NOW! I gotta save a WHOLE DAY preparing you!" screams Annie and Foxface at the same time. Being the ultimate girly girls they are, they just HAD to squeal. Even Madge looked kinda annoyed. And that's saying something.

"Welcome to my world..." I mutter.

"Yeah. Thanks for the heads up," says Clove.

"Your welcome."

"TELL ME! TELL ME!" screams Annie and Foxface again.

"Owowowow! Girls! If you're gonna bust my eardrums like that, please don't do it when I'm in the room!" says Jo.

"How can they bust your eardrums if you're not in the room?" asks Madge. Always the logical one.

"Oh BURN!" says Clove and she high-five's Madge. "I think you just climbed up a couple spots on my 'favorite people' list."

"Erm... Clove... Don't you mean 'SPLASH!'?" asks Annie.

"It means the same thing! You're just using District four slang..." says Foxface.

"Oooooohhhh..." says Annie.

"I didn't know you had a 'fave people' list," I say, completely ignoring Annie and Foxface.

"I just made it," Clove says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," says Jo.

**Annie's POV**

Oh. My. GOD! He just asked her out! I'm mentally happy dancing! I suddenly feel sorry for Finnick, having to put up with me when I'm like this.

"Annie? Annie?" I snap out of my trance.

"Huh? What?" I ask.

"You zoned out..." says Clove.

"Yeah. I noticed," I say. "Sorry girls."

"Nah. S'okay,"

"What were you—" starts Katniss but gets cut off by her mom calling.

"Katniss! Peeta's at the door!"

"Tell him it's a girl's night! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO BOYS ALLOWED!" she screams.

"Katniss! I'm hurt!" I hear Peeta yell.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. See you tomorrow Peeta!" she shouts. "Now, what were you thinking about?"

"Well, I was thinking that I kinda overreacted when Clove announced the big news—" I start.

"That's an understatement..." I hear Madge mutter under her breath. I glare at her.

"Oooohhhh... Wittle Madgey-Padgey decides to rebel!" says Johanna. It's Madge's turn to glare at a certain person who said that statement.

"Shut up Jo! I've been worse."

"She's right. Remember the time when she had that fight with Gale? I SWEAR She was a complete bi—" starts Clove but she's cut off by none other than yours truly.

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT WORD!" I holler.

"—tch," she finishes.

"Oh BURN! Or... splash...or stab...or slice...or chop... or whatever," says Katniss.

Clove cracks up.

"What?" asks Katniss.

"K-Katniss Everdeen? B-being considerate?" she says between bouts of laughter.

"Oh, shut up," says Katniss, obviously slightly ticked off.

"Annie, don't mind them. Continue," says Jo.

"Yeah. I was just kinda feeling a bit sorry for Finn cause he has to put up with me when I'm like that. You know, squealing and freaking out," I finish.

"Remind me to ask him about it tomorrow..." says Clove.

**Katniss's POV (A/N This is yet ANOTHER time skip. The next day after school.) **

"Hey, Katniss, are you free tonight?" asks Peeta.

"I think so. Why?" I ask back.

"Meet me right here, in front of the school at six thirty this evening. Dress nice," he walks away after planting an extremely sweet but sort kiss on my lips. Yes people. He has that effect on me.

I run home to do my homework—before you ask,yes. I actually do care about my homework—and then to try to guess what Peeta has planned out for us tonight.

* * *

"I _gotta _dress you up," says Prim after I told her that Peeta told me to dress nice. She rummages through my closet and pulls out an orange dress that aunt Effie gave me for Christmas. Geez. These Capitol people are so into fashion...

Then she manages to find a pair of white leggins, white high heeled sandals and she rings over some — okay, not some— a whole stack of gold bangles from her 'personal collection'. **(A/N Link for outfit: **** www. polyvore cgi/set?id =83453563. Take out spaces and that last period. Or go on my profile.)**

"You didn't have to..." I say.

"Oh, shush you. Do you want to let Annie, Madge and Foxface to dress you instead? You're lucky I'm nice enough not to put any makeup on you. They would have caked your face," says Prim.

"You're right. Thanks little duck," I say.

"Nah. It was nothing. Have fun! And don't you DARE try to put it in that boring but not so boring braid that you always put your hair in or I will kill you."

"I won't. Thanks again." Who knew that Prim could be that scary when it comes to how I dress.

* * *

"You ready? Let's go," says Peeta. He takes my hand and brings me to this fancy restaurant I can never afford to got to. Why we aren't taking the car is a reason that stays a mystery.

"You look nice today," he tells me.

"Um... thanks. Blame this on Prim," I say while blushing.

"I think I'd thank er instead. You're hair's down. It looks good."

"Yeah. Prim threatened to kill me if I put it in what she called my 'boring but not so boring braid that I always put my hair in'. Even if that doesn't make any sense."

"I don't think it's boring." Then, he turns to the receptionist. "Reservation under Peeta Mellark."

"Right this way. And Mr. Mellark?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have your—"

"No. Wait for the next concert. I don't give autographs in public," says Peeta firmly.

The receptionist sighs and brings us to our table.

* * *

"Are you ready to order?" asks the waiter.

"I'll have the lamb stew please," I answer.

"Hey, good choice. I'll have the same," says Peeta, handing the menu back to the waiter.

"Drinks?"

"I don't know... just water maybe?" I say.

"Man, you're so _boring_!" says Peeta. "I'll have a coke."

"I don't trust my judgement in drinks okay?" I say in my defense.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Katniss..."

* * *

"Best. Night. Ever. Thanks for that," I tell him as we walk back to my home.

"Yup. My week's allowance is shot. But it was totally worth it," says Peeta.

"You have an allowance?" I ask.

"My mom handles all the money I make. Which is sad since she never does anything to encourage me. But even if I handled my own money, I would still give myself a weekly budget," he answers. And that's when we heard the crying.

We turn to the sound and find ourselves in an alley. There, hunched against the wall, is Delly. Which is surprising since we all thought that the fun, playful, nice Delly was gone. Poof! Vanished into thin air. Forever replaced by cold, heartless, bitchy Delly. But no. She is still there. She hasn't completely changed.

How do we know that? Because of the confession she made.

* * *

**Oh yeah. Hate me. The confession will be revealed in the next chapter. Turns out that Delly wasn't evil after all.  
**

**For all of my oblivious readers, Thresh was filming Katniss and Peeta with his phone because Johanna threatened him to. That was what he was doing back at the music room. Just saying for those who didn't catch that...**

**Sorry for the late update! And the lack of update on Forever and Always if you guys are reading that too... I'll try to make an updating schedule. This was supposed to be up yesterday...**

_***IMPORTANT BUT NOT SO IMPORTANT NOTE! MUST**** READ**_**_!_* **

**I'm gonna start with the Q/A thing now. I just don't have anything better to do. PM or review your questions and well, I'll answer them. If you review them, I'll probably put the answer at the beginning A/N. Thanks.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**~Jeni**


	17. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS! WAZZUP?! YEAH! I'M HYPER AND MY CAPS IS JAMMED. Okay. I got it unstuck...**

**I didn't receive any questions from you guys. So I'll just say a random info about me. Umm... I'm VERY sensitive.**

**Anyways... This chapter is revolving around Delly's story. As you can see in the last chap, Delly isn't bad after all.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned THG there would be at least a gazillion books instead of just three.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. Part of this chapter is what happened during the confession. So it's not starting from where I left off. **

* * *

**Katniss's POV **

"Delly?"

"Katniss? Peeta?" says Delly, looking up. "I'm so so so so sorry!" she continues, bursting into tears once more.

"What for?" I ask. "I knew that you wouldn't turn to that kind of girl willingly. None of this is your fault."

"Everything is my fault! I never should've accepted Glimmer's offer to hang out in the first place! I'm been a terrible person! I've turned cold and heartless!" she exclaims.

"No you haven't!" says Peeta. "If you were cold and heartless, would you be crying in this alley? No. I don't think so."

"I was stupid, okay? I met her and thought, 'Cute girl. Likely to become popular here." Then she asked me to hang out. So I thought,'This could raise my rep.' Then I turned into this! This monster! I don't even know who I am anymore!" she says.

"I hate to say this, but that's probably why you didn't have a high rep in the first place! You always depend on other people to guide you higher in the social ladder! You are easily influenced and have such a low self-esteem it's pitiful! You became what you put as this monster because you, Delly Cartwright, were a coward! You became like this because you, Delly Cartwright are naïve!" says Peeta, his voice raising into a shout. I have never seen him like this.

"Peeta..." I say.

Delly burst into tears. "No. He's right. I was a coward. My self-esteem is so low that it's pitiful. He was right about everything. I was short and pudgy and wanted to climb up so badly I didn't notice Glimmer's true colors. I cry after each time we bully someone. I don't know why I haven't dissed her yet."

"I'm sorry, Delly. I didn't mean to—" starts Peeta but got cut of by Delly.

"It's okay. I know what mistakes I've done in my life. So tomorrow, I'm officially ditching Glimmer and I want you two to be my witnesses."

"Official much? But alright," I say. Delly smiles and hugs us.

"Good to have you back, Delly," I say.

"Good to be back, Katniss."

**Peeta's POV**

"Walk with us?" I offer.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, I've been horrible to you guys these past few months..." says Delly.

"This is a one time offer...for now. Hurry up and make up your mind already!" I say playfully.

"I would love to. Do you mind if I stay over at your place today, Katniss? I don't feel like facing my parents right now. Much less lie to them about where I've been," says Delly.

"Of course. We could make up for all he lost time we had," Katniss says cheerfully. I know, I know. 'Katniss? Cheerful? Are you kidding me?' But believe it or not, Katniss warmed up to people these past few months. Don't ask me how or why. I have absolutely no idea.

"NO WAY!" screams Katniss.

"WAY!" yells Delly.

"Then what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" says Katniss while dragging Delly in the direction of her place.

"THANKS PEETA! GOTTA GO! INTENSE PLANNING! BYE!" she hollers while running wildly with Delly at her heels, giggling like a little kid. I guess she's not used to seeing Katniss like this.

**Delly's POV **

"Okay, Dells. Shoot," says Katniss. I told her just now that I have a plan to get back at Glimmer. And I need Katniss and her friends to help me. And of course, Katniss sees it as a golden opportunity to piss the royal bitch we all know as Glimmer off.

"I know exactly what she wants but doesn't have. Real gold, actual designer clothing, etc. Even if it looks like she wears those stuff everyday, believe me, that's fake. Her clothes are rip-offs and she wears fools. Not solid gold," I say.

"Your point?" asks Katniss.

"Madge has designer clothing doesn't she? And gold jewelry," I say.

"Yeah, but she never wears them," says Katniss.

"I think that's about to change soon," I say and tell her my plan.

**Katniss's POV**

Delly is a goddamn genius. That plan is the best one since that shooting contest to humiliate Glimmer at the first day of school! As soon as she finishes telling me that piece of amazing, I lunge at my phone and call Madge.

"Just a day? Sure! I mean, I'd do it everyday for the rest of my life if it meant seeing the look on her face!" says Madge.

"NO! NO! A DAY IS ENOUGH!" I scream.

"Oh! OUCH! Katniss! You know that screaming over the phone doesn't help, right? It amplifies every sound you make..." says Madge. Oops.

"Sorry..." I say sheepishly.

"So... do I bring the stuff over?" asks Madge.

"You don't have to do it now..." I say.

"Too late! I'll be there in...say... fifteen minutes."

"Wait! Madge!—"I start but I was cut off by her hanging up on me.

"Great... She's coming over..." I say.

"AWESOME! The earlier we plan it, the better it will be," squeals Delly.

Just then, the bell rang. I crash down the stairs, which I normally never do since I hunt and have to walk silently, and open the door.

"I brought some friends," says Madge.

* * *

**Hey guys... Sorry. My mom took my laptop on Friday and FF won't let me update yesterday. I mean, I couldn't open my profile and access to my Doc Manager. No matter! To you all PJO lovers out there, I'm planning on writing a PJO fanfic. Keep your eyes open for it. If I do write it...**

**I don't have anything else to say except that I might update in Tuesday. See ya guys! Please review!**

**~Jeni**


	18. Chapter 17

**'Ello! 'Ow dou you dou? (Hello! How do you do?) Yeah, Frenglish! Anywayyyysss... YOU GUYS ARE SOSOSOSOSOSO EPICALLY AMAZINGLY UTTERLY AWESOME! SERIOUSLY?! OVER 170 REVIEWS?! I. LOVE. YOU. ALL! Ahem... sorry.**

**The plan is going to be revealed in this chapter. Yes, people. Love me. JK!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Gimme the rights to THG. *makes puppy eyes* Pwease?**

**Suzanne: No, honey. I don't even know you!**

**Me: Pretty please?**

**Suzanne: No. I'm sorry...**

**Me: GIMME!**

**Suzanne: NO!**

**Effie: *jumps out of book* BOTH OF YOU! MANNERS!**

**Me and Suzanne: GET BACK IN THE BOOK/MOVIE EFFIE!**

**Effie: No! Not until you mind your manners!**

**Me: Well, jumping in our conversation wasn't very polite of you...**

**Effie: Oh my GOSH! You're right! I'm extremely sorry! I'll get back in the book/movie...**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. If you read 'Real or Not Real?' by GirlYouDon'tKnowAtAll, you might realize that the disclaimer is similar. But I swear you on my family's life that ****_I_**** got the idea of a convo between the author, Suzanne, and Effie suddenly jumping out of the book.)**

* * *

**Katniss's POV **

"Okay, girls. Listen up!" says Delly.

"I'm listening," says Clove.

"Madge, BRING OUT THE WEAPONSSSS!" screams Delly.

"Dramatic much?" I hear Johanna mutter to Annie, who giggles right after.

Unfortunately, Madge was to engrossed in the book she brought along with her to notice Delly, which is ironic since I'm sure she could be heard throughout the Seam.

"MADGE!"

"Huh? What?"

"I said... BRING OUT THE WEAPONSSSSSSSS!"

"Weapons? OH! Oh, yes. The weapons..." says Madge, taking out the things from the bag she brought. And yes. That includes designer clothing and solid gold jewelery.

"Prada? Chanel? Dior? Where are you going with this?" asks Clove.

"Glimmer loves designer clothing, but owns cheap rip-offs. She also ADORES gold, but doesn't own any real gold jewelery. So I suggest we go to school in these and make her green with jealousy!" says Delly triumphantly.

"That sounds like the kind of revenge that girls do in chick flicks..." says Johanna.

"I know, right? Next thing you know, we'll be dumping chocolate milk on her head!" says Clove.

"Not a bad idea..." says Foxface.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" shrieks Clove and Jo at the same time.

"Hey, sorry. I like chick flicks."

Suddenly, Delly points at the small pile of accessories. "We short by one."

"Oops..." says Madge, trailing off.

Then I remember the gold mockingjay pin Madge gave me for my birthday last year. "No we're not!" I say and reach into one of my drawers, pull out the pin, and toss it into the pile.

"Excellent!" Delly chirps, her voice unnaturally high-pitched. "Er... sorry... Glimmer makes me squeal like this..."

"That bitch!" says Jo.

"Moving on!" I say.

"This is only for a day, right?" asks Clove warily.

"I couldn't care less," says Madge and Annie together.

"Yes, Clove. It's only for a day," says Delly.

"I'll do it. Just to see the looks on that bitch's face," says Clove.

"Well, if Clo's in, I'm in too," I say.

"If Brainless here has the guts to do this, I should too. I'm in," says Johanna.

"DESIGNER CLOTHING?! What are we waiting for?!" screams Annie. "I'm SO TOTALLY in!"

"You only care about the clothes, do you?" I ask.

"Partly..." answers Annie.

"I'm in. Might as well put those clothes to good use. I never wear them," says Madge.

"Foxy?" asks Delly.

"Did you really have to ask? Of course I'll do it!" replies Foxface.

"Great! Let's get started!" The doorbell rang right after that.

"I'll get it!" I say.

I run down the stairs and open the door. Hoping it was Peeta. But who I saw surprised me more.

"Hello, Katniss," says the man.

"Dad?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN! I know that this is becoming SUPER cliche and that this was really short. I apologize for that. I'm having a really bad case of writer block.  
**

**Initially, I was going to have some other guy from Katniss's past to be at the door. But now, I think I'll be saving that for some other time. I have a feeling that this story won't be over too soon...**

**Like it? Hate it? It's short, but was it that bad? Please leave what you think by reviewing!**

**For all of my readers who like PJO, I made a one-shot about it. I would be really grateful if you checked it out.**

**I just recently posted my first songfic. Can you check it out and tell me what you think? Please?**

**LEAVE ME YOUR QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS! OR PM ME! I THINK IT"S TIME FOR YOU GUYS TO START KNOWING ME MORE! I kinda like interacting with my readers.**

**Until next time! Please REVIEW!**

**~Jeni**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hellow my lovely, amazing, awesome, readers! I just wanna say that I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

**A few things that I have to say:**

**I thank all the people who participated in that little game I made. I love interacting with my readers whenever and wherever. The answer will be posted in the ending author's note so make sure you read it if you want to know my real age. (And to a couple guests I couldn't answer to.)**

**Not that many people got it right. But some of then came seriously close to the answer. But some were really off the chart. And I mean REALLY! But no matter. You all tried, right?**

**My review count is almost at 200! Can we boost it up to 200 or more this chapter?**

**And did I mention that I love you all?**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately *Sniffles*, I don't *sobs* own the *bawls* Hunger Games *full out crying fit***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"Dad?"

"Yes, Katniss. It's me," says dad.

Suddenly, anger rushes through my being. If he was alive all this time, why didn't he ever tell us? Why didn't he ever visit? Why did he leave mom poor and broken like that? I suddenly think that he was the guilty one and mom was just the poor, clueless victim.

"Why didn't you ever tell us anything?" I growl.

"Katniss…"

"Don't you 'Katniss' me, dad. You made us all think that you died in a mine accident. They even made you a grave. If you don't believe me, see for yourself. Then you just show up, like, five years later expecting us to act like absolutely nothing has happened? In— Your— Fucking—Dreams," I hiss.

"Watch your mouth, young lady," he snaps.

"Why should I? Why do you even care?!" I exclaim.

"Because I'm your father!" he retorts.

"Well, you haven't done a darn good job these days now have you?" I shout.

He seems taken aback by that statement. "I was working!" he exclaims. "I_ had_ to leave!"

That's when I break down. "You promised," I say in a small voice.

"Pardon?"

"You promised!" I say, louder now. "You promised you would never leave us! You swore! I asked you that every single day! You said you would stay with us forever and nothing would ever change your mind! You promised! Or is what you said all a big fat lie?!" my voice has risen to a shout by the time I finished.

"Katniss, I—"

"Save it, dad. I don't wanna hear it," I say and storm out of the house with tears in my eyes.

I spot Peeta walking towards my house and I don't hesitate in crashing into his arms and burying my face in his shirt while I cry my eyes off. He wraps his arms around me and immediately starts to whisper soothing words in my ear. And I don't want to be anywhere else right now.

**Katniss's dad's** **POV **

I didn't expect Katniss to shout at me when I come back. Actually I expected he to be all happy and hug me and squeeze all the air out of me. But noooo. She just _had_ to scream. Then she ran into some dude's arms, which made me mad. What happened to Al?

You see, Alto, who she nicknamed Al, was her crush for a long time. The day before I disappeared, he got the guts to ask her out. Sure, they were eleven, but Al's family was friends with mine. So we had no problem with it.

"Katniss! Who is it?" I hear a voice scream from somewhere in the house. "Kat!"

A girl with raven hair and green eyes came running out. She zipped past me and out to my daughter, comforting her to no end. Those kids look familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

**Clove's POV **

"Katty, what's wrong?" I ask.

"It's my dad," she answers weakly, her face still in Peeta's shirt.

"What about him?" I ask her.

"He came back," she answered.

"But that's great!" I say.

"No! It's not!" she exclaims. "He just shows up five yeas after he supposedly died, expecting me to accept him and act like nothing has ever happened! A lot has happened, Clover! And he's asking me to act like I didn't almost starve myself a few weeks after he went away? Not ever gonna happen."

"Okay, Kat. But think about it," I say. "Now get rid of those tears and get back in there! We're having a heated discussion about the props."

She dries her tears and says, "Yes ma'am!" She faces Peeta and plants a kiss on his lips.

"My eyes! They _burn_!" I scream.

"Oh, come on! It's not like you've never kissed Cato before! I mean, you made out at your first time!" says Katniss.

"Well, so did you," I retort. Ha! Beat that Katniss! She blushes. Clove:1, Katniss:0.

"No. Technically, our first kiss was just a kiss. It lasted about three seconds," says Katniss matter-of-factly.

I snort. "Oh, yeah? When was that, exactly?" I ask.

"Back when we were still pretending. We kissed and it lasted no more than five seconds," she answers with a smug smile. Well, there goes my point.

* * *

**Sorry this is late! I just got over jet-lag and updating just for you guys!  
**

**The answer to the game is twelve. Yeah. I'm twelve.**

**Anyways, I wrote part of this on the plane. I didn't have access to my laptop during the visit coz my dad was using it. so.. here it is now!**

**Didja like it? Leave me a review!**

**Laterz!**

**~Jeni**


	20. Chapter 19

**I'M SO SORRY! I hope you guys don't hate me! I just recently finished camp and I'm extremely exhausted from all the physical exertion. **

**Anyways... I'm back to a strict updating schedule... I hope. I understand if you've stopped reading this cause the recent updates are too far apart. I'll just have to win y'all back then! Just kidding.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Suzanne Collins, I would have made at least a gazillion books.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

"I've thought it over and... I think Johanna's right. This sounds too much like the chick flick kind of revenge. And Clove's right too. If I get carried away, eventually, we'll end up dumping choc milk on her oh-so-perfect Barbie doll wig," says Delly, appearing out of absolutely nowhere.

"Seriously?! It's a wig?!" screams Johanna. We ignore her.

"Seems like Glimbitch has drilled all those movies in your head, huh?" asks Clove.

"Glimbitch. That's new... Nice one Clove," I say.

"I try," says Clove.

"It's a wig?!" Guess who said that.

"We should start calling her that! It's perfect!" exclaims Delly in that overly high-pitched voice again. She clears her throat and apologizes.

"IT'S A WIG?!" screams Jo, who, I might add is in a moment of Out-Of-Character-ness. Or, as Madge would put it, OOC-ness.

"No, Jo. It's an expression. Or haven't you noticed? How did you get so dumb all of a sudden?" asks Clove.

"Oh, go to hell Fuhrman."

"I could say the same to you, Mason."

"Guys! Shut up!" screamed Foxface. "I might be girly, but I do not deny the fact that I'm a perfect nerd. Um.. without the glasses. And you screaming and being idiots is leeching all the lessons out of my perfectly filled head!"

"Nice one. I was about to do that myself," says Madge as she high-fives Foxy.

"Thanks Madge. But, do what exactly?" asks Foxface.

"You know, scream that out," answers Madge. "And Johanna, to complete my friend Finch's rant, may I say that we have a silence test today, and that I spent all night studying, which, by the way, I'm sure you did too. New stop acting like five year olds and concentrate about the important stuff. And, if I remember correctly, we weren't going to put the plan into action today just because we had that stupid test?"

"Le gasp! Madge thinks a test is stupid! It's the apocalypse!" I scream.

"Aaaaahh! Run for cover!" screams Delly.

"Okay! That's it! Glimbitch has corrupted your brain far enough! I refuse for you to spend another minute with her!" says Johanna.

"But the plan was for me to spend this last day with her and ditch her tomorrow..." says Delly, trailing off.

"Change of plans! Ditch her today, pother revenge plan tomorrow! I refuse to take part in a chick flick!" exclaims Johanna.

"Alright! Sheesh Jo!" exclaims Delly.

**Glimmer's POV**

"Should I go with the pink one, or the other pink one?" I ask Cashmere.

"The pink one! You're gonna look so much hotter in it!" exclaims Cashmere.

"What do you think, Bonnie?" I ask.

"I really don't care. It's not like there's a difference between the two," she answers. Ugh! I have got to give that girl a crash course on fashion!

"Nonsense! The pink one is sexier!" I shriek. The garment was a very low-cut, hot pink crop top.

"Oh! And you should wear it with this!" says Cashmere, pulling out a pair of denim micro mini shorts.

"Yes! Peeta will flip when he sees me in these!" I squeal. " And we have gym today, right? It' my chance to wear that new sports bra I just bought!"

"But don't we have a uniform for sports?" asks Bonnie.

"Who cares? No one can resist a girl in a sports bra!" Cashmere and I exclaim together.

"This is gonna be epic!" I say.

**Annie's POV**

I climb out of Finnick's car and slam the door.

"Annie? What is it? You're not mad at me, are you?" asks Finnick.

"No! why would you think that?"

"Because you just slammed my car door."

Oops.

"Sorry!" I squeak. "Bad habit."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, when I was little, I used to love loud noises. I know. Hard to believe. I slammed my dad's car door a lot cause I loved the sound. I guess it stuck."

"You, my dear, are a fascinating woman," says Finnick.

"Awww, th... Oh my God!" I exclaim. I just saw Glimmer and she was wearing the sluttiest clothes known to mankind. I seriously hope she doesn't trip in her stilettos. Not! Well, I hope she does when she hears that one of her cronies is ditching her for us. I have a feeling that it's going to be a good day.

* * *

**Just saying that I was entirely unconfortable writing Glimmer's POV. **

**If you read this, please type in your review in all caps.**

**I've decided not to make this story a priority anymore. I'm not abandoning. I keep my promises. Most of the time. But I've lost some interest in this story. I kinda feel like it' going absolutely nowhere. Like there's no plot to this. So I won't be updating as often. And the fact that I wrote this because people seem to be hooked on AUs. Ideas are welcome. Screw that. BOMBARD ME WITH IDEAS PEEPS! I love you all and please bear with me.**

**~Jeni**

**P.S. I'm offering to make cover pics for your stories. Just because I'm bored most of the time and coz I'm awesome like that. JK. PM me if you are interested. Info needed is characters if you want em on the cover and story title. I'll post em on blogger on the following site: pics for . Take out the spaces.**

**I'm Canadian. Whatever. Detailed description is in the intro note. I hope you guys will take this to consideration!**


End file.
